Complicated Beginning
by Amiko-san
Summary: The wedding was beautiful, but far from perfect. Now this couple must get through everyday life after realizing that love is not their strong hold. How will ChiChi and Goku cope with getting to know one another as husband and wife?
1. Divorse?

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ.

Chapter 1

ChiChi faced the mirror and stared into her own reflection, how could she of been so blind? Although the wedding had been beautiful and Goku as handsome as ever, it lacked completely in a key element nearly required at such events: love.

Oh yes, ChiChi was completely enamored of Goku, that much was obvious. But Goku, however, was not so enthusiastic about the whole ordeal. He'd been gracious in keeping his end of the bargain and was more than willing to do what pleased ChiChi, but little did he know that marriage was meant to be so much more than that.

"Oh, what have I done?" ChiChi chided to the image before her. She'd trapped a man into marriage! Wasn't that some sort of mortal sin against honor or something? So what if she loved Goku, it's wrong to manipulate someone into such a commitment when the feelings are not returned.

"ChiChi, are you okay in there?" Goku's slightly worried voice carried through the closed door of the bathroom.

"Um, yeah. Just fine." She called back to him, trying to sound as convincingly happy as possible. "I'm just changing out of this stiff dress." She said while reaching behind her and tempting the buttons, but had no luck in getting them loose.

"So's that mean I can change now too? This suit is awful." Goku complained.

"Yes you may." ChiChi said and opened the door to their bedroom. "But first, I need your help."

"Okay, what is it?" Goku asked.

"I can't reach the buttons, can you unfasten them for me?" ChiChi asked oddly, knowing her cheeks were flaming.

"Sure." Goku shrugged, trying his own luck with the puffy, white dress. Though he had to admit he'd never seen ChiChi look so pretty, that dress looked like it was uncomfortable.

Each tiny button gave Goku a problem of it's own until ten minutes had passed and only one third of them were undone. ChiChi tugged at the dress until it finally slipped off her shoulders and onto the ground. Goku was taken aback by suddenly seeing quite a lot of ChiChi, but looked away quickly so as not to anger her. He remembered how Bulma had reacted at his accidentally seeing her that way.

ChiChi noticed this but said nothing, he didn't even want to see her as a husband would a wife. Kami, what had she done? Never mind it, what's done was done. Though the thought of a divorce made ChiChi's stomach flip-flop, if Goku decided he wanted one she surely couldn't blame him.

She wrapped a nearby towel around her barely clothed body and slunk back into the bathroom. She just couldn't face him, she really couldn't. It angered her that Goku didn't feel the same way that she did. What was wrong with her to make him act this way? Wasn't she pretty enough for him? A good enough fighter? What?

_Forget it ChiChi, you're obviously just not his type._ But with the thought tears gathered in her eyes. How would she get through tonight, knowing that it wouldn't mean to him what it meant to her? Actually, she wasn't all too sure Goku knew about what happened on a wedding night. In all honesty, Goku had been so naïve all these years she was almost positive he didn't have a clue.

Probably for the best anyway, she figured. No sense in being intimate if he was going to divorce her, which she was sure he would do once he found out such a thing existed. Oh yes, she could just picture the ecstatic look on his face when he realized a divorce meant being rid of her for good. Oh, the irony of it all. She'd planned and dreamed about her wedding day since the moment she met that wild haired boy. If only she hadn't been so blinded by her own fantasy to see he was just keeping a blasted promise to her, that he didn't even completely understand the truth behind the word marriage.

"I had it coming." She whispered, slowly undressing fully and slipping into a plain, cotton night gown. She'd brought a very sexy, revealing one with her to wear for him during their first night together. But such silliness was pointless in this relationship, so she'd not tempt herself or him into doing something they both would regret. Well, something _he'd _regret anyway.

ChiChi opened the door and whisked past Goku, who had been waiting patiently for the use of the bathroom. She didn't look at him or even glance in his direction, honestly too afraid of the look he may give her. But he said nothing about it and entered the bathroom for just a minute. When he returned he was wearing loose fitting boxers and nothing else, and he looked good.

ChiChi averted her eyes quickly and pulled the covers up to her neck. She rolled over onto the very edge of the bed, so to give Goku the space away from her he needed, and turned her back to him. She laid there for a while and listened to Goku breathe quietly. She didn't want to tell him about what a divorce was, not tonight. She wanted to spend one peaceful night with him before letting him 'off the hook'.

She stiffened instantly she felt a hand softly touch her shoulder.

"ChiChi, are you okay?" Came the sweet voice beside her. He sounded like such a little boy.

_He still is a little boy, you hussy! He's barely eighteen._ She reprimanded herself.

"I'm fine Goku." She said quickly.

"Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" He asked anxiously. "Cause I could make it better, whatever it is. I just don't know exactly what a husband is suppose to do yet."

ChiChi smiled lightly and turned to face him. "You did nothing wrong Goku, I did." She breathed in deeply and resigned to the fact that she was going to have to tell him tonight.

"Goku, I'm sorry for making you marry me. I know you didn't really want to, you were just keeping a promise." She sighed and looked up at his cutely confused face. "Please believe that I didn't do it on purpose. I really thought you were only joking when you thought marriage was something to eat." She chuckled at the memory.

"I wasn't kidding though, I really thought it was." Goku said to her, not completely understanding her point.

"I know that now Goku, but I didn't when we took our vows. I was so…happy, I didn't think about how you felt about all this. Do you understand a little more about what marriage is now?"

"Um, yeah. We live together until 'death do us part', right?" He asked.

"Well, sometimes." She said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there is something called a divorce, and married people can get them if they don't want to live together anymore. That way, they're free to date and marry whoever they want." She looked at the covers and then at him, she really didn't want to see the gleeful look she knew would adorn his features but really couldn't help herself.

He didn't look happy or sad about it, just confused. Goodness, was he that dense? Didn't he see this would free him of her and this mistake he'd made? ChiChi wanted to hit him upside the head to get the point through to him, just sitting here waiting was torture.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he spoke slowly. "So, are you saying you don't want to be married anymore?"

"Goku, I'm just telling you that a divorce is an option you have." She said pointedly.

"Answer me ChiChi, is a divorce what you want?" His voice was a little more disturbing this time, almost stern with her.

"No Goku. But I don't blame you if _you _want to get one. You have every right to divorce me, and I promise not to cause any trouble." An unbidden tear rolled down her cheek and she fiercely wiped it away. "I'm sorry."

Goku put his arm around her shoulder, as he'd seen Yamcha do to Bulma several times. He knew a few things he was supposed to do. Kiss, hug, comfort and protect, and something else about tonight he didn't completely understand. Those were part of being a husband, Goku was sure, but anything else and he was clueless.

"If you don't want one ChiChi then I don't either." He said to her. "And you didn't make me do anything. I said 'I do' on my own, no one forced me. So don't worry about it anymore, okay?"

ChiChi nodded against his chest and released a deep breath of air. She was quite relieved now that the divorce issue was settled. Goku was a more compassionate man than she'd realized. But being this close to him, having him next to her in bed and touching her was getting to be too much. She wanted him, yes, but not this way. She wanted it to be special to them both, not just to her.

"Goku, now that I think about it, we really did rush things. I mean, we never even dated before getting married." She said, still resting against his chest.

"What's dating? Is that something we were suppose to do first?"

"Usually, yes. It's when two people are boyfriend and girlfriend before husband and wife. You know, that way we'd learn to love each other." She looked up at him, trying to find some hint of understanding.

"Like Bulma and Yamcha, they're boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

ChiChi nodded consent. "Yeah, that's the idea anyway."

After a few more minutes of silence ChiChi finally got her nerve up. "Goku?"

"Hum?"

"Do you know what happens on a wedding night?"

"Well, kind of." He said.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Master Roshi and Krillin tried explaining something about tonight to me. Said that I'd enjoy it and to control my strength no matter what. But some of the other stuff doesn't make any sense to me."

"Oh, I see." ChiChi said, at least he wasn't completely lost. "I think we should wait Goku. What happens tonight is called "making love" but you need to be in love with the person you do this with. And be honest Goku, you're not in love with me are you?"

"How do you know if you're in love or not?" He asked, getting more and more curious about this love thing.

"Oh, well, I guess you know because you think about them all the time. You want to be with them a lot, and be close in many ways. You want to take care of them, make them happy and really only want to spend your time with just them."

"Hm, so that's how you feel about me?" Goku asked, looking down at her.

"Yes. I have for long time." She said, smiling at him. "But don't worry, everything will turn out okay. I know it."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." Goku answered, laying all the way down in the bed.

ChiChi turned and switched off the lights, then laid back down in bed. She fought the urge to lean on Goku again and finally resigned to just hug her pillow. They would get there someday, and eventually become comfortable with one another. Until then she was somewhat content with just having Goku nearby.

Suddenly, Goku was laying right next to her and had his arm draped over her stomach.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. You don't mind?"

"No, I kind of like it." He said. "And ChiChi, when does a husband kiss his wife? I know we did at the wedding but don't we do that more often?"

"Yes, mostly just when the mood strikes us I guess." She said.

"Well, then, Goodnight." He said, leaning down and planting a sweet, quick kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Goku." She answered and leaned ever so slightly against his broad chest. Tomorrow, she'd begin her new life as a wife. Well, as a girlfriend for the most part. But still, everything would be alright. Goku seemed to try so hard to do what's right. It was really very sweet.

_See you in the morning, Mr. Son._


	2. Shopping Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own it….-sniff, sniff- nope, not at all.

Chapter 2

Goku woke early and tried to roll over but couldn't, something was in his way. It was ChiChi, she was still fast asleep and softly snoring. Actually, it was really cute the way she snored but Goku wasn't sure that he understood exactly what 'cute' meant yet. He'd been called cute before and understood it to be something good. So, ChiChi was cute. He liked her well enough, she seemed to like him a whole lot more though. He'd really have to get used to this being married stuff, but he was confident he'd get the hang of it. He always did.

ChiChi woke not long after Goku did and opened her eyes…and was staring Goku in the face. It startled her at first, she wasn't use to waking up beside anyone. She cleared her throat and turned her head.

"Mornin'." Goku said, then yawned.

"Good morning." ChiChi replied and rolled back over to face him. Goku flashed his famous Son grin at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"So," ChiChi began, getting Goku's full attention. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine. N' you?"

"I slept very well." She said. " I'm just not used to sleeping next to anyone. I like it though, waking up with you is kind of nice."

Goku chuckled. "Yeah, I like sleepin' with you too ChiChi. I didn't know how I'd like it before, but it really ain't that bad. Specially when you snore."

ChiChi could have crawled under the bed and died at that very moment. She was beginning to blush fiercely and shut her eyes tightly.

"Oh no, you must be joking." She wined. "I snore? Really?"

Goku just nodded, not understanding what the problem was. He'd not minded it.

"Oh Kami, how embarrassing." She said, completely flustered.

"What? What's so bad about snoring. Master Roshi and Krillin snored a whole lot worse than you. They even talked in their sleep. Ha, now that was funny." Goku snorted at the memories.

"Yes. Well, I still don't like that I was snoring in front of you. I never even _knew _I snored."

"Oh, it's not a bad thing. I liked it." Goku said.

"Well now your lying." She teased.

"Nope. I don't lie, not really." Goku smirked at ChiChi when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, either way, you'll just have to overlook it." She said and sat up.

She needed to get started on breakfast, then clean the house, get the clothes washed and go shopping. She and Goku had to go get his prize money for winning the Teckenchi Budokai this year, they would certainly need it since Goku didn't have a job. She could go to her father if things got too rough for them money wise, but she didn't want to. She wanted very much to prove she was independent now.

She felt Goku get out of bed and watched him walk lazily into the bathroom. So she took the opportunity to get dressed alone and begin breakfast. She had fixed meals for the servants and guests at the castle many times, but never in this kitchen or for just two people.

_I wonder how much Goku will want?_ She thought.

So, believing in the motto 'better safe than sorry' she fixed as much as she could in the short time it would take for Goku to finish his morning exercises. Soon enough, though, the smell of food brought the hungry man indoors and to the kitchen table. He eyed her while she busied herself in the kitchen and smiled. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her dress was thrown on casually, but she looked pretty.

"It smells really good." He said to her.

"It'll be done soon, so go wash up." She said.

Goku sent her an odd expression and she chuckled at him.

"What was that look for?" She asked.

"Why do I have to wash up? We're just gonna eat aren't we?"

"Yes, but good table manners means you wash before you eat. And trust me, you'll not get a bite unless you do."

Goku's eyes widened and he hurried to the bathroom. He didn't quite understand why he was going to have to wash up, but he did it none the less. So when he entered the kitchen again the food was all laid out on the table.

"Oh wow, that looks great." He said, mouth watering as he sat at the table. "Thanks."

"Your welcome Goku." She said, bended down and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting next to him.

Goku, somehow, managed to tear his eyes away from the table of delicious foods and look wonderingly at ChiChi. Save fore once from Bulma, years ago, no one had given him a kiss on the cheek. He liked it better from ChiChi.

"What?" She asked after noticing his expression.

"Why'd you kiss my cheek? I thought we kiss on the mouth since were married?" He asked, looking cute and generally confused.

"No silly." She laughed. "Kissing on the mouth is fine, but husbands and wives can do many things to show affection. I kissed my father on the cheek every night and every morning to show that I loved him and liked being with him. And he used to tickled me, he's just a big clown you know." She laughed fully before taking a drink of juice.

"Oh, well, okay. So, what about you hanging on my arm at the tournament? Was that showing infection?"

"AFFECTION, Goku, not infection." ChiChi corrected…loudly. "Infection is something that happens to you when you're sick. And yes, that was also a show of affection. But I noticed you didn't like that so I won't do that anymore."

"Oh, well, I just don't like doin' stuff out in front of everyone. You know, like kissin' and huggin'. I think it's better just between us." He said, shoving an entire pancake into his mouth.

"If that's how you feel, it's fine with me." ChiChi said, trying wholeheartedly to overlook Goku's terrible eating habits.

* * *

ChiChi sat in the drivers seat of the air car, a present from her father, and watched Goku nearly get tangled in the seatbelt. She snickered and he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, um, how'd you do that again?" He asked for the third time.

"You just pull this strap over you and buckle it into this." She pointed at the red latch beside him and he finally succeeded in buckling his seatbelt.

"I swear Goku," she said after starting the engine. "Sometimes your too much."

The mall was crowded and Goku had some trouble not bumping into people. He looked over at ChiCh, who was enjoying herself immensely, and sighed. He should never have agreed to come with her, he should of stayed home and trained. But she'd said he needed new clothes, since all he really owned was his training gi, and they needed to stock up on food. Considering how much Goku had eaten for Breakfast, ChiChi was sure they'd need quite the supply.

Plus, Goku wanted to spend some time with ChiChi anyway, to get to know her better. How could he be a good husband if he didn't even know what she liked or didn't like?

"Over here Goku." ChiChi called from inside a department store. It was clothing, lots of clothing. Goku didn't even realize that there were so many different types and sized. He did, however, become well acquainted with them by the time ChiChi was through. He had at least a dozen outfits and some shoes. Most were comfortable and casual, but one was a suit and another a dressy, khaki outfit…he didn't like either.

Goku proceeded in carrying all the shopping bags and boxes, with little trouble, out to the air car after the six hour trip was done. He was very ready to go home and get in at least an hour or so of training before bedtime, but apparently ChiChi had other plans.

"Where are we going now?" He wined.

"Oh, don't be like that." ChiChi said, nearly completely at her wits end with his complaining. "We just have to make one more stop at the temple where the tournament was held, give them our names and then get the money."

"I still don't know why you want the money so bad. I wouldn't even of bothered with it."

"Well, how do you think we got all those outfits and groceries? Huh? Money doesn't grow on trees and it isn't that easy to come by. This money from the tournament should last us a while, so just go with it."

"Alright, alright." Goku sighed. "I'm just ready to go home."

"Well, so am I. But I still have to put up all this stuff and fix dinner when we get back. So I'm not quite as anxious as you, I'm sure."

"I'll help you if you want." Goku offered, started to feel a tad guilty for not noticing that ChiChi still had work to do.

"That's nice of you Goku, we'll figure out everything at home." She said, smiling over at him. She parked the car and both exited, walking toward the Temple. Inside were monks and overseers, ChiChi walked up to one she thought she recognized.

"Um, hello." She said. "We're here to pick up Son Goku's cash prize for winning the competition."

"Yes, yes." The elderly monk said. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't come to claim it." He directed them through the Temple and into an office. He handed Goku an envelope with his name on it. Inside was the full amount in cash, which ChiChi counted for good measure.

"Okay then, thank you." ChiChi said and began walking out, Goku following behind her.

"Um, Son Goku." The monk said.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to let you know that as of now there will be no more tournaments." He explained.

"What?" Goku asked in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Well," The monk began. "With that 'Ma Junior' blowing up part of the stadium and killing all those people, we just can't keep it going. First, it'll take years to rebuild. And secondly, it's too dangerous for the audience if there's a chance of something that terrible happening again."

"Oh, I see. That's too bad." Goku said, generally disappointed.

"Yes, well. If things change we'll contact you." The monk said, waving goodbye.

"Thanks. Take care." Goku said over his shoulder.

X-x-X-x-X

Supper was also very good, Goku had to admit. ChiChi was a great cook and made enough food to fill him up pretty well. He'd also helped put away the clothes and food they'd bought, which allowed more time for ChiChi to cook. He didn't get any training done that day, but ChiChi said she was never taking him shopping again…which wasn't in any way a threat to Goku.

ChiChi changed in the bathroom again, this time into just a large, blue cotton nightgown. She and Goku were like friends right now, barely even bordering on a romantic relationship. Goku seemed to try to understand things, to do the best he could and ChiChi respected that. He was a good man and ChiChi was completely head-over-heals. Things would work out, they had to.

" g'night Chi. Um, can I call you Chi?" He asked.

"Yes you can." She said, slipping into her side of the bed and turning out her light. "Goodnight Goku, see you in the morning."

She laid down and looked at Goku, waiting for him to also turn out his light. He bent down and kissed her on the lips like he had done the previous night. This one was not quite as short as before and he wasn't as unsure this time, but it was still quick and simple. ChiChi couldn't help but smile and blush a little, then Goku turned and switched the remaining lights off.

Goku laid next to ChiChi and draped his arm over her stomach just like the night before, contently laying there and resting. After a few minutes ChiChi leaned back against him and started nodding off.

_This is kinda nice._ Goku thought. _I could really get used to this._

ChiChi's thought had been similar and she readily fell asleep next to her husband. It was a little saddening that they were unable to have a normal, marital relationship though. But, then again, what was normal about Goku? Ha, nothing. That was one thing ChiChi loved about him, he was different than all the other boys she'd known.

Yes. Things would get better, much better. Eventually he'd fall in love with her. Surely he would, he'd been trying so hard to be a good husband it would be a shame if he didn't. Or, at least, learn to love her in his own way. They'd established a friendship at least, that was a good start.

Whether it be now or later, they'd make it. ChiChi was sure of it now.


	3. Gradual Changes

Disclaimer: I, Amiko-san, hereby declare myself sole owner of my car, my laptop, and my teddy bear "Fred". But I do NOT own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 3

ChiChi was just finishing the dishes from lunch, she dried her hands and untied her apron. She was truly happy, happier than she'd been in the beginning of this marriage. Goku was improving so much it surprised her. Actually, he had more than surprised her on a number of occasions the past two weeks. He was so nice, trying his very best to please her. Though he could be more irritating that a two year old at times, ChiChi seemed to grow more fond of him by the minute.

She recalled to over a week ago when Goku had been outside training in their field. She had been washing the clothes and hanging them up to dry. As she went to enter the house again she got careless and clumsy, tripped over a root in the yard and landed in a heap by the door. Normally, she would have shrugged off such a small stunt, but when she stood up again her foot protested heavily and she shrank to her knees. Her ankle was sprained or broken, she couldn't tell which.

Goku had heard her from the field and quickly made his way up to their house, then got seriously worried when he saw her on the ground. He was quite the gentleman that day. He didn't bother to train anymore because he was doing the household chores for her. Not only that, he kept bringing ice for her ankle and sat with her for good portions of the day. ChiChi, though in some pain, was relieved that he'd finished everything for her and was so nice about it.

It only took a few days for her to recover fully, but Goku had been a little different since then. She couldn't explain what it was, just that he seemed more…attentive. Especially if she was in a bad mood, he'd try to cheer her up or just stay out of her way. He'd even gotten more used to the physical contact that had seemed to bother him at first.

ChiChi was staring out the window now, not really wanting to go start on the clothes just yet. She suddenly had the distinct feeling someone was watching her, so she turned around quickly. It was Goku, he was just staring at her from the doorway. He'd done that a lot lately too, just watched her while she worked, or cleaned, or (though she couldn't know for sure) while she slept.

"Hey you." She said, walking a little closer to him. He smiled and took a step closer.

"I was wonderin', I'm gonna go for a walk. Do you want'a come?" He made a small half smirk. "Please."

"Silly, you know I'd love to."

ChiChi walked past him and into their bedroom, she certainly didn't want to go for a walk in this housedress or looking like she did. So, she changed into a sporty t-shirt and shorts, it was quite warm outside, and slightly fixed her hair and face. She never really wore very much make-up, she'd never really learned about all of it. Her mother had died far before she'd even hit adolescence, so all she knew she'd learned from watching and mimicking her maids.

She walked outside and next to Goku, who'd been waiting on her patiently.

"You look nice." He said. "Why'd you change?"

"Because that dress was too hot, and I wanted to be more comfortable."

"Oh, okay." He said and took a few paces ahead.

After several minutes ChiChi began looking off toward the mountains and valleys in the distance. It certainly was pretty out here, and being with Goku made it so much nicer. It was a little unexpected that he asked for her to come along, he usually liked to take his jogs or hikes alone. But many things he'd seemed to like doing alone before were slowly started to change into things he liked doing with her. Like, for example, sparring.

ChiChi wouldn't take "no" for an answer when she'd asked to spar with Goku, or rather demanded it. She certainly wouldn't become fat and lazy now that she was married, and definitely wouldn't let herself get out of shape. So, who better to spar with than your martial artist husband who happens to be the strongest man in the world? The answer, no one.

Goku was skeptical about the whole thing. Unless he was sparring with someone pretty close to his own power level, he didn't want to fight. ChiChi was much weaker than him, he might hurt her. He really had trouble keeping himself from blasting too hard, or hitting too hard when it came to a serious spar. So, he tried to avoid it all together. ChiChi was not one to be rejected though, and she was quick to point out that unless he wanted to starve, he'd spar with her. So he did.

That had been the fourth day of their marriage, the sixth day she'd sprained her ankle and they hadn't really sparred or trained at all since then. Goku hadn't really seemed to mind sparing with her, she thought, and she looked forward to doing it again. Goku did to, though he didn't want to hurt her, he'd had a pretty good time seeing what she could do and how much he could push her. No matter how angry she got on the 'battle field', she always forgot about it when the match was over. Yes, Goku had enjoyed sparring with her.

ChiChi stopped her reminiscing, it only reminded her of just how far Goku still had to come. He was doing to much better than before, he seemed to understand that husbands and wives liked to be affectionate with one another. He hugged her or tickled her (which he'd found to be most amusing) or kissed her. Yes, kissed her and, believe it or not, outside of the bedroom. He always gave her a kiss before going to sleep, but the past week he'd apparently caught on that kissing wasn't _just_ for bedtime.

For example, just the other day he'd kissed her cheek while she was making breakfast. That was fine, he'd done that for several morning already, but while she was doing the dishes he came from behind her and slightly hugged her. She knew she'd turned red, though she thoroughly enjoyed the attention, and quickly turned around to face him.

"What was that for?" She almost whispered, but certainly couldn't hide her smile.

"Just felt like it, is that alright?" He asked, actually sounding a little worried.

"Yes, yes. I liked it." ChiChi added fast. "You just don't usually do that. Thank you."

"Naw, thank you for fixing the really good breakfast and cleanin' up everything." He let go of her and took a step back. But he was making a funny face, like he was debating with himself about whether or not to do something.

Apparently, he decided not to. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen, leaving ChiChi slightly confused but totally flattered. He'd hugger her, on his own. She was tickled pink and wanted very much to jump up and down laughing to herself, but that certainly wouldn't happen. But just then Goku came into the kitchen, determination etching his face. ChiChi was completely confused this time, what was he doing?

"ChiChi…" He said. "Can I…" He cleared his voice. "You said that…" He stopped again, running his hands through his hair.

"Goodness, Goku, what is it?" She asked walking up to him. The first thought to hit her was that he was hurt. Or was going to tell her something horrible. "It can't be that bad."

"No, it's not bad." He said, looking at her intensely. "I'm just really, really confused."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me." She teased. "What is it Goku? You can ask me."

He didn't say anything for a little while, he just eyed her a little oddly. She was about to lose her patience when he did it. He leaned his head down and kissed her, on the mouth, for several seconds. Then he pulled away slowly, unsurely, but the look on ChiChi's face was all the encouragement he needed. So, he kissed her again. This was not at all like the other kisses, this one was…_real_. Very real. And before ChiChi could help herself she had her arms around him and was kissing back. Goku apparently caught on fast and put his arms around her as well.

A few minutes passed and the two let go, both slightly red and a little out of breath. Goku grinned slightly, ChiChi had her face completely contorted into a smile. He'd actually kissed her, on his own and really deeply. Wow, for a man who'd never done that before he was really good at it. Plus, his naivety was cute and actually quite attractive at times.

ChiChi shook her head and felt her face. Yes, she was blushing again. She couldn't help it, that had been their first kiss and so far, their only one. He still kissed her at night before going to sleep but it wasn't the same. The past two days she wondered if she'd imagined the whole thing. She stole a peek up at Goku, he was smiling and just watching the path ahead. She started humming, it was almost habitual, and then she sneezed.

"Hehe, bless you." Goku said.

"Excuse me…thanks." She said. Then a few minutes later asked "Goku?"

"Hm?"

"Would mind holding my hand for a few minutes?"

"Nope." He said, stretching out his fingers in front of her. She took his hand a tried to keep his pace, he did have longer legs than she did.

Her few minutes were up to fast and she figured Goku was probably wanting her to let go. So, she did.

"Something wrong?" He asked, stopping.

"No, nothing." She said, stopping a few feet from him.

"Why'd you let go?" He asked, walking up next to her.

"I figured you wanted me to." She said, trying to read the expression on his face.

"I'd of told you so." He said plainly, then grabbed her hand again.

ChiChi smiled and tried to avert her face from Goku. That little stunt was exactly the kinds of things he'd been pulling the last week. He didn't used to want to hold her hand for any amount of time. She liked it a lot, she liked being with him like this. She wanted to kiss him, hug him, and do other things that made her turn scarlet red.

"Are you hot?"

"What?" She asked, being pulled out of her embarrassing thoughts.

"Your face is red, do we need to stop for a while?"

"Um, sure Goku. I'm actually getting pretty thirsty." She said, sitting on a rock. Goku sat next to her and nudged her side.

"Yeah, me too. There's a pond not far from here. Do you want to go there?"

"Oh, that sounds great." She said, standing up after a few minutes.

"Lets go." He said, taking her hand again.

* * *

"Son Goku!" She yelled, now dripping wet from the waist down.

"Oops, sorry Chi." He said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"You'd better be." She said, though not really as angry as she put on. He was just to cute to stay mad at.

He jumped into the pond with only his boxers on, intent on catching a fish for dinner. She just overlooked him, he was just crazy at times. Though she certainly didn't mind sitting on the embankment and watching him. He was certainly a sight, he probably didn't even realize how very attractive he was.

"Hey, aren't you getting in?" He called from the middle of the lake.

"No, do I look like I have extra clothes?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"I can dry you with my ki. Jump on in."

"I don't know…" She said, standing up.

"Aw, come on. You'll like it, the water's great."

Well, it was getting pretty hot and the water looked refreshing. ChiChi looked around to make sure no one was nearby. Who would be nearby in the middle of the woods? So, she pulled off her shoes and socks, then jumped in. The water was a little colder than she'd expected and she jumped up quickly. Goku was laughing from several feet away as she climbed up onto a rock, now the water was only to her knees.

ChiChi shivered a little, Goku was more use to this sort of thing than she was. But Goku stopped laughing and she looked up at him, intent on giving him a piece of her mind. She didn't, however, recognize the odd way he was looking at her just then. She'd seen other men look like that, but never Goku. His eyes would dart down then back up, down then back up. So, she looked down and nearly fell off the rock.

Her white t-shirt was completely soaked and clinging to her every curve, her _every_ curve. She got back in the water quickly and began shivering, wanting to just get out and hide behind a tree until she was dry. It's not like she didn't _want_ Goku to see her, or for her to see Goku. It's was just that she didn't think he was ready, or rather, that They as a couple weren't ready. Plus, she was so embarrassed now it was hard to think clearly on anything.

But soon enough Goku was to her and asking if she was alright. She just nodded her head and looked in all directions except toward Goku. He wadded over to her though, and held her. She was shivering and he didn't like it, he didn't like for her to be cold or upset. He shouldn't of looked at her like that, he shouldn't of been acting like Master Roshi did when woman got angry at him. He didn't want to make ChiChi angry.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" She asked, finally looking up at him.

"Are you angry at me?"

"Of course not, why would I be?" She was the one acting confused now.

"Well, for looking at you like I did. I know that women get mad about that stuff, and I really didn't mean to. You just look so pretty sometimes, I can't help but look."

"Oh, Goku, it's not that." She said. She suddenly became aware that Goku had thought all this time that such things were wrong and not that he didn't _want_ to in the first place. All this time she though he just didn't like her, or didn't want anything to do with her…but that wasn't it at all.

"It isn't?" He asked, sounding relieved and confused, but more relieved.

"No silly. It would be different if we weren't married, but husbands and wives can see their spouses like that." She leaned up against him and he held her just a little tighter. "I would be disappointed if you didn't want to see me…you know, like that."

"Oh, that's good 'cause I didn't want to make you mad." He rested his chin on her head. "But if married people can see…you know…_everything_ about each other, then why do you always change in the bathroom? Or wait until I'm in the bathroom?"

Oh, how was ChiChi going to explain this? "Well, Goku. We're different than other married couples."

_Was that explanation enough for him?_ She thought.

"How come?" He asked.

_Nope, guess not._

"Well, men and women get married because they're in love with each other. But us, we got married because I was in love and you were keeping a promise." She looked up at him, finally used to the water and not shivering.

"You're in love with me." He said. "I knew that, I knew at the wedding that you liked me different than how I liked you."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "But I was wrong for doing that, we should have waited and gotten to know each other first. I mean, you might have learned you didn't like me at all-"

"That's not true." Goku said defensively. "I like you very much. I like being with you, and sparring with you, tickling you, sleeping with you. I really like waking up next to you, I'd hate to go back to being alone in the woods and not get to see you anymore." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love your meals, and that you snore early in the morning (he ignored that she hit his arm for that one). I really like it when you lean up next to me in bed, and that you hum the same song over and over when your doing the dishes."

ChiChi was tearing up, she didn't know he felt like this. Was he in love with her? He sounded like it, or he was seriously close. He ran his fingers through her hair and she leaned up to kiss him, he gladly complied. He liked kissing her, and apparently she liked it too. This kiss was by far the deepest kiss they'd shared to this point, and ChiChi was quickly wanting to deepen it.

So she took the next step herself, both because she knew Goku probably wouldn't know to and secondly because it was what she'd wanted for some time now. She slid her tongue across his lips, but he stopped and jerked his head away. He'd been taken by surprise that time, but he quickly regretted stopping the kiss. She was about to explain herself when he started kissing her again.

He didn't know what to expect this time, but he didn't want to stop ChiChi from whatever it was she had been trying to do. He had the distinct feeling he was going to like it, plus…he was getting the sensation of having butterflies in his stomach. He'd only ever gotten that feeling when he was about to fight a worthy opponent, never about a specific person. But lately, he'd gotten the feeling several times when ChiChi was around. He liked it, he liked it a lot.

Not but a few seconds into the kiss and ChiChi again used her tongue to gain entry into his mouth. He didn't resist this time, and he certainly didn't want to pull away. He thoroughly enjoyed this, the butterfly feeling was becoming intense and he was getting dizzy. So, he mimicked her kissing by doing the same with his tongue. He'd not much more than began kissing her that way when she moaned lightly and ran her fingers through his hair.

Minutes of pure bliss, that's what ChiChi would describe it as. Every so often the two would part for breath, but then return to their kissing regime. Goku began letting his hands roam all over her back, her shoulders, in her hair, her stomach and her hips. ChiChi knew he felt odd about touching her in certain places, and perhaps it was best that he didn't just yet. It took all her self control but she eventually wound down and slowed their kisses, until they came to a halt. She had been able to notice Goku growing…passion, and really didn't think he understood it.

"Wow" was the simultaneous responses to their episode, and both were red and panting. ChiChi hadn't expected such an experience for a while yet, but then Goku had taken her by surprise today.

Goku walked out of the pond, then helped ChiChi out. He held her close and let his ki rise enough to dry them both. Then, they walked hand-in-hand back to the house. No fish was caught for supper, ChiChi just cooked something quick and plentiful when they returned home. She could feel Goku's eyes on her the whole time she was cooking.

They sat together for at least an hour on the couch, just talking. They talked of everything, talked of their pasts, their families (or rather, Goku's lack of a family), and their friends. ChiChi seemed to understand that Goku was very different from the people he hung around with all those years. It didn't seem to matter that Master Roshi was a complete pervert, or that Yamcha was a womanizer, or that Bulma dressed (nicely put) revealingly. They didn't seem to have a large influence in such ways on Goku, he was still the naïve little boy he'd been from the start.

Well, not so naïve now as before. Slowly he was understanding more about why husbands and wives were supposed to be affectionate and friendly to each other. It was nearing bedtime when Goku went upstairs, following closely by ChiChi, to get ready for sleep. He changed in the bedroom as he usually did and ChiChi went into the bathroom.

Goku sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Something had happened today, something that took him completely off guard. He'd never kissed anyone but ChiChi, not for real. And he'd definitely never had his tongue in anyone's mouth but his own. He liked it, he'd never been big on change…but in this case change was very good. And he certainly had mounting feelings for ChiChi, they were becoming more numerous and severe…but in a good way. He wondered, was he in love? ChiChi was in love with him, he was sure of it. But how did she know? How do you know when you're in love with someone?

Goku didn't know, he had never thought much about it until he married ChiChi. He watched his wife exit the bathroom in a simple cotton night gown, then crawl into the bed. She turned out her light and laid down, smiling up at Goku. He was glad she was so happy, and that it was probably him that made her that way. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, he liked doing that now.

At first the kissing had made him nervous, it was very unlike anything he'd ever done. But it was actually quite nice once he got used to it, and it was definitely improving every day. And the hugging and holding hands was nice too, he'd not liked any displays of affection before, but now he was starting to enjoy it. And after that lake incident, and the odd way his whole body was reacting…the pieces of information that Master Roshi and Krillin had given about his wedding night were starting to make much more sense…much, _much_ more sense than before.

The kiss was relatively short, like most of their kisses. Though Goku did allow for his hands to touch her stomach, and for hers to wrap around his neck. That's how they fell asleep: her arms around his neck and chest, his left hand on her stomach and his right pillowing her head. Yes, things were coming along nicely…very nicely. It shouldn't be long before a real romance will begin. Or, at least, ChiChi hoped so. Goku thought this was about as good as it could get, but he still had so much to learn.


	4. Finding Love

Disclaimer: "ABCDEFG…I do not own DBZ."

Chapter 4

ChiChi was panting, sweating and completely spent. They'd been at this for nearly four hours straight…she'd never trained for that long before in her life. She wanted so badly to close her eyes and fall asleep, much less go inside and begin supper. Kami, just the thought of getting up made her moan in frustration.

"You okay?" Goku asked, plopping himself unceremoniously next to his wife. The open field they were training in was finally cooling down. There for a while when the sun was high it got really hot, especially with no shade trees nearby. Funny though, it could sure get cold at night this time of year.

"Hum-hm." She mumbled. She curled up and nested her head on her arm. She didn't close her eyes like she'd planned though; the sun was beginning to set and it was, for lack of a better word, perfect.

Goku noticed the dazed look ChiChi had and wondered what she was thinking. She sure was pretty, he couldn't help but think. She'd really grown on him in the month they'd been married…or rather month and two days. She did everything for him, and didn't complain about any of it. Sure, his grandpa Gohan had done that too but it wasn't the same. She wasn't related to him or nothing, she cooked and cleaned and did tons of other things just to make sure he was happy.

_Am I in love with her?_ He thought, for what seemed like the millionth time that day alone.

Goku was determined to understand being in love, and all that it implied. He'd tried to pry information from ChiChi when he could about being in love…or more importantly how to _know_ when you're in love. He remembered quite well what she'd said their wedding night about being in love: you think about the person all the time, you want to be with them a lot, be close in many ways, take care of them, make them happy and want to spend most of your time with just them.

He wanted all those things with ChiChi and no one else, he met all that criteria. Yes, he had his friends and he cared for them. He loved them even, but he wasn't _in_ love with anyone else but ChiChi. She was the only one, he was sure of it. At least, he thought so. Kami, he wasn't sure of anything. He knew she made him feel different than anyone else did. Gave him the butterfly sensation, made him nervous just looking at her sometimes. And when they kissed, really kissed, he got dizzy headed and, well, _extremely _nervous. But all this was in a good way, like the way he felt before a really intense fight or worthy opponent.

_I am in love with her._ He concluded, most decidedly. _Good, I thought so._

What now? Should he tell her? Or did she already know? Probably not. How could she, he'd just now come to the conclusion himself. He'd tell her later though, right now she was resting…or was she sleeping?

"Chi, you awake?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was, indeed, out cold.

"Nope." She sighed. "I suppose you're starving…I'll go get dinner started."

She leaned up and started to stand when Goku stopped her. He gently pulled her down so that she was sitting in his lap on the ground. This got her full attention and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He just snickered at her and put his arms around her. He did like this, being so close to her, it was nicer than he'd once thought.

"What about supper?" She asked. They'd only been married a month but ChiChi knew Goku wouldn't miss a meal for anything.

"You want me to let go?" He asked, sounding a little saddened.

"No, no. Of course not." She countered quickly. She'd certainly not question whatever brought on such a reaction.

So, for several minutes that was how they sat: ChiChi in Goku's lap with her arm on his shoulder, and his arms encircling her. Goku liked the strong, sturdy husband role he'd gotten into…he hadn't at first, but now he did. And ChiChi enjoyed Goku's attention, the times when she did have it.

She was watching the sunset again, enjoying it even moreso now that she was closer to Goku. He reached his hand up and unclamped her hair, letting it all fall down around her face. He did that sometimes, told her that he thought it was prettier down. But she couldn't have it getting in her way all the time, so she just usually kept it up.

He had his fingers in her hair, as he had done several times before. It was just so different from his. Hers was soft and strait, it didn't get tangled like his, or spike like his. And it smelled like flowers, even though they'd been sparring for a while. He was smiling, didn't really know why either, but he was.

ChiChi couldn't help herself anymore, she leaned up and kissed his mouth quickly. She just couldn't help it, even though she felt a bit self conscious. Not about kissing anymore, just the fact that she looked a mess and probably wreaked of sweat. Either way, Goku didn't seem to mind because he didn't let her pull back very far before capturing her lips again.

He'd gotten much better at kissing, practice does make perfect. Since their escapade in the lake he'd come to realize that kissing was not the end product of affection, but rather the beginnings of something else. And he really did enjoy the kissing, among the many after effects of it. A few times, when they had continued kissing for a while, the hugging would turn into something else. He wasn't sure what at first, but now he had a pretty good idea.

-XxXx-

Once, he remembered well, he had taken ChiChi camping with him. She had never been and he thought it would be good for her to learn something about the wilderness. He'd shown her which plants were good, which were bad and the different uses of them all. They had fished together and cooked over a campfire, then ChiChi got her sleeping bag ready. Goku was accustomed to just sleeping on the ground, so he hadn't bothered with covers or sleeping bags.

Then that night something else happened, something unfamiliar but good…very good. It had started as just a goodnight kiss, like every other night since they'd been married. Something happened though, Goku still wasn't sure just exactly _what_ happened…but something sure did. The small kiss turned into a bigger kiss, while his small hug turned into roaming hands. He'd never touched ChiChi on her chest before, although that part of her body (which was so different from his) had always sparked his curiosity. He probably would never have done it on his own, but not long after they'd begun 'making out', as ChiChi called it, his wife had lead his hand to her left breast.

"It's okay." She assured him breathily, after he'd stopped kissing her from sheer surprise. "I'm your wife, you can touch me there."

So, he did…and he liked doing that. Apparently so did ChiChi because she moaned into his mouth after he'd taken charge of the motion himself. The 'making out' turned intense as Goku found himself climbing into ChiChi's open sleeping bag, then nestling himself on top of her. He'd never been on top of her like that, and he was trying his best not to crush her with all his weight. But ChiChi didn't seem to mind his actions, in fact she seemed to very much enjoy them.

They lay like that for some time, kissing and touching like they'd never done before. But something in him wanted more, and he knew there was other things they could do. He knew that as of yet they had not, as ChiChi dubbed it, 'consummated' their marriage. It was also called "making love" and having "sex". He knew these things because he'd looked the terms up in a book ChiChi owned, he'd thought perhaps the new knowledge would help him better understand marriage and love. Unfortunately, it had only caused him to be more confused.

Until now.

Now he wanted something else, something more personal and passionate. He wasn't all too sure why he felt that way or what had caused it, but the feeling had become overwhelming. Not only that, but his body was doing strange things that had never happened before. First of all, the butterfly-in-stomach feeling had completely vanished and left behind a heated sensation. Goku was burning up. He was sweating and getting hotter by the minute, but didn't know why. Plus, he was becoming different…very _sensitive_, in an odd place. What was happening to him?

ChiChi noticed as much and she had become fully aware of Goku's situation. She loved him, very much. She had wanted him for a long time now, but was he ready? Did he love her? Or was she taking this issue to far, was it time they just did this and got it over with?

"Goku?" She asked, bringing him out of the trance he'd been in.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"Do you love me?"

Goku halted all movement and focused on her. He wasn't going to lie to her, he'd never been the type to lie. Besides, if this wasn't the right time for doing this with her, he should respect that.

"I don't know." He said honestly, moving to lay beside her. "I really don't know, ChiChi. I care a lot about you."

"That's a good start." She said, but was unable to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry Chi." He said, finally starting to relax a bit and cool down.

"It's okay," she signed, then yawned. "Our time will come."

-XxXx-

So, here Goku sat with his wife in his lap. He enjoyed kissing her, he enjoyed being with her. And he was in love with her. He had to be, he'd never felt like this before in his life. He wanted to be with her forever. They could have a family together, he'd never had a real family before. Sure he'd had grandpa Gohan, but that had been a long time ago. It was time he settled down into family life again.

He stopped the kiss, much to ChiChi's disappointment, and just looked at her for a minute.

Yes, he loved her.

"What's the matter?" She asked, feeling his forehead. He looked strange, sick even. And he'd not wanted to eat supper straight away…something had to be wrong.

He didn't answer quickly. Finally, he playfully flicked some hair away from her face and grinned.

"I love you." He said softly, almost too softly to be heard.

"What? What did you say?" She asked in astonishment, she'd heard all three words clearly.

"I said I love you." He repeated louder, then kissed her cheek.

"I thought that's what you said." She whispered, then she eyed him. "You're sure?"

"Yes. I know it now." He cocked his head and frowned. "Isn't that what you've wanted?"

"Yeah, I have." She said, almost in a daze.

Goku stood up and picked her up as well, then started walking to the house. He was happy, and he could tell she was too. She was smiling and playing with his hair, something she only did when she was in a good mood. Goku was hungry, but not starving. ChiChi didn't know it, but he'd eaten two huge fish before they'd decided to spar. So, he felt pretty good for now.

He followed her into the house, then into the kitchen. He sat in a chair and watcher her busy herself with cooking. It felt good to be in love, Goku admitted to himself. He liked this feeling of completion, almost like part of him had been waiting for his brain to come to this conclusion. And all in all, everything felt right.

"Earth to Goku." ChiChi said, waving a spatula in front of his face.

"Sorry Chi, um, what'd you say?" He asked, grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, you're impossible." She said, but couldn't help laughing at him. "Pork tips and rice…does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, sounds great." He said, whatever she cooked would be good to him anyway.

* * *

ChiChi sat herself on the couch, after doing some freshening up. She certainly wouldn't be going to bed sweaty and nasty like she was before, and she'd instructed Goku to do the same. At the moment, Goku was outside getting more firewood to bring inside. He was definitely getting the hang of all this, and he'd learned quicker than ChiChi had expected. He really was becoming a helpful husband.

And he loved her. _Loved_ her! He'd said it and sounded honestly convinced of it. Finally, he was a real husband. Well, almost. He'd find out later what else a husband was good for. ChiChi smiled to herself and leaned against the pillowed armrest. Yes, tonight would be special to them both, and it was about time they made this a real marriage.

"Okay, that ought'a do us for tonight." He said after throwing the remaining logs into the fire.

ChiChi didn't respond, she just watched him as he dusted himself off and came to sit beside her on the couch. This late in the evening he didn't bother wearing his weighted clothing, instead he just wore the loose fitting orange gi top and pants. He was currently unlacing his fifty pound boots, so to carefully take them off and place them behind the couch. He had to be careful of them because they almost put a hole in the floor once, and ChiChi nearly broke a foot on them.

But he'd not much more than begun this when ChiChi was leaning against him and kissing his neck. He tried hard to concentrate on his shoes, he knew he couldn't fully lay on the couch with them on. But ChiChi was making things difficult on purpose, he knew she was being playful. Still, he was having trouble focusing on the task at hand. It was when she teasingly nibbled on his ear that he lost what little self-control he had left. He all but flung his boots at the nearest wall, gently pulled ChiChi's head forward and kissed her fervently.

"Let's go upstairs." She said lowly, breathily.

His face dropped and a deep disappointment could be sensed.

"You want to stop?" He asked, sounding more than disappointed…even hurt.

"No Goku." She said, smiling a little and stood up in front of him. "There just no room here."

Goku took her hand as he offered it and he followed her into the bedroom. Goku was nervous about this, but it was an excited nervousness that he enjoyed. His only problem was, would he know what to do…and how to do it. And even more important, how to do things right.

--

Goku looked over and ChiChi, who was asleep, and smiled to himself. He'd never thought marriage could be so nice, at least not at first. The whole thing just kept getting better and better, and he couldn't help thinking that ChiChi was just as happy as he was.

He rolled over so he was just behind her and put his head and closely to hers as possible, smelling her hair. It amazed him that it always smelled so nice, and it was so much softer than his. She murmured something in her sleep, he couldn't discern what, and tilted her head his direction. So he planted a kiss on her forehead and leaned against his pillow again.

He swore then and there to protect her, and anything the two of them made together. Piccolo or any other enemy would not threaten them, he would make sure of it.

He had to stay strong, for both their sakes.


	5. Pregnant?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 5

ChiChi scanned the room for more dirty laundry, but there was none in sight. She walked out, basket in tow, and barely made it to the front door before the intense sensation of breakfast came up in her throat. Dropping the basket, clothes scattering to and fro, she covered her mouth and ran to her bathroom. Then, she emptied her stomach forcefully.

It had been like this for weeks now. At first, ChiChi had ignored the sickened feeling and passed it off as bad rice or the like. However, when it became so frequent that the queasiness interfered with her chores, she began to take medicine and eat mainly crackers. That had helped, but not cured her. Eventually the feeling no longer lasted only an hour or so, but most of the day and night. She and Goku had, on several occasions now, not been able to have "marital relations" (as one would properly call it) because of her, now severe, illness.

So, having to overcome both her and Goku's extreme reservations about going to see the doctor, ChiChi had made an appointment with a Family Practitioner named Dr. Hawkins. The visit had gone well, quite mandatory for the most part and eventually ended with a blood test to determine the precise reason for Mrs. Son's oddity. Goku, after having seen the needle, held on firm to ChiChi and asked repeatedly if she was sure that taking blood from his wife was necessary.

XxXx--

"ChiChi, what did the Doc mean when she said she's gonna take yer blood?" Goku asked, trying to erase a sudden picture of someone actually _stealing_ his wife's blood right out of her body.

"She's going to use a needle and poke a vein in my arm, then put it into tubes to study." Goku made a soured face and rubbed his arm involuntarily.

"What for?" He asked. He hated needles. He **hated** them! And he wasn't going to sit by while some know-it-all doctor starting poking ChiChi with one.

"The tests they run on my blood will tell them exactly what's wrong with me, that way they won't have to guess at it." ChiChi said, sounding a bit more edgy than usual because she truly felt like crap. If fact, she'd never been the type to just get sick. So this bug she had, or whatever it was, was starting to get to her.

"Oh, well…if it'll help ya." Goku said, putting his hand reassuringly on her back.

The door opened and a relatively attractive nurse walked in, carrying the medical case…including the dreaded needle. Goku sucked in a sharp breath when he caught site of the instrument of doom, and felt his head get dizzy. Kami, how he hated those stupid things. What were they really good for anyway? Couldn't other types of tests be done to help ChiChi?

"Are you sure 'bout this?" Goku asked anxiously.

"Yes I am." ChiChi said, holding out her arm.

The nurse used a rubber tie to keep the blood from circulating, numbed the area around the vein, then tapped her finger gently to get the vein to protrude from the surrounding skin.

Goku's eyes almost rolled white, but he was a fighter…he could handle this. But, then again, it was being done to ChiChi.

"Hey, wait." He said. "Come on, isn't there some other way?"

"Goku, shut up and let her finish." ChiChi yelled, making both nurse and warrior cringe. "I want to find out what's wrong with me…so back off!"

Goku's mouth clamped shut and he vowed to just keep quiet. He may not like what's happening, but he also had learned not to tamper with ChiChi's temper. She could be quite the volcano, as in her temper flared sometimes without notice and she "erupted" with anger. No, needle or not, Goku didn't need to try ChiChi patience any more that day.

XxXx--

ChiChi exited the bathroom and muttered a curse under her breath. She was tired of being sick, just plain tired of it. She'd even considered the possible risk of being truly ill with something serious. Stomach ulcers made you feel this way, a virus would, the flu would, even some types of cancers and tumors could. Morbid as it may be, ChiChi wanted to just rip the phone off the wall to keep from hearing any depressing news.

But, she hadn't. The reality of the situation was that the doctor was due to call her any time now, and she was just getting antsy about the whole ordeal. She didn't want anything to be wrong. She and Goku had only been married for little more than three months, and had barely begun a life together.

ChiChi picked up the clothes from off the floor and put them in the wash. Then hung another set out on the clothes line. She walked inside and then, no more than thirty seconds after walking into the house, the phone rang. So, ChiChi nervously picked it up to answer.

"Hello, Son residence." She said.

"Hello, this is Dr. Hawkins. May I please speak with Mrs. Son?"

"This is she." ChiChi said, twisting the phone cord nervously.

"Ah, good. How are you Mrs. Son?" Came the sweet tone of the young doctor.

"Okay, I guess. I've been better though." She said, hearing a slight giggle from the other end.

"That's to be expected." She paused. "Well, I'm calling to tell you the results of your blood test. Are you sitting down?"

ChiChi's breath caught in her throat. "Um, no. Should I be?"

"Perhaps it would be best." She said, still sounding chipper as before.

ChiChi pulled a chair from the kitchen to her and sat down. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Well, dear, I have some good news or bad news…depending on how you take this."

"So, you found something in my blood?" ChiChi asked.

"Yes, I found a little something…but it's nothing like what you're thinking, I'm sure." The doctor snickered.

ChiChi felt a slight twinge of relief. The doctor wouldn't be in such good spirits if things were bad.

"So, it's not like…a terminal disease or something." ChiChi half joked.

"Ha-ha-ha, (Uhem) No no, ChiChi. Trust me…it's nothing nine months wont cure."

There was a long pause for several minutes while ChiChi's brain digested what was said. Then, realization hit her like a train.

"Kami-_sama_!" ChiChi yelled. "You're kidding! I mean, Goku and I… are having a…I mean were…**pregnant**?"

Tiny giggles and snickers could be heard from the other end of the phone line. "Yes, that's exactly right. Congratulations Mrs. Son."

"Oh…yes. Thank you." ChiChi reeled for several minutes then suddenly became curious. "So, doctor, can you tell at all when…" ChiChi blushed slightly. "When the baby was conceived?"

Dr. Hawkins' "hmm" was loud as she thumbed through her paperwork. "About seven weeks ago. Now, did you say you've only been married three months?"

"Yes. Three months and four days." ChiChi wistfully.

"Well, don't take your time about things do you?" She joked.

"Hm, I guess we were pretty quick about it." ChiChi said. "Is that bad?"

"No. I don't think so. You two seem to be a nice couple." She sighed and her smile could almost be heard over the phone. "You'll make wonderful parents."

ChiChi nearly teared up, but calmed herself down. "Thank you."

"Ah, well, that's that. I need to set up a date for your first ultrasound and prenatal checkup. Within two weeks if possible."

ChiChi nodded, then remembered she was on the phone. "Yes, yes. Two weeks. That will be fine."

"Okay, take care. See you then…good bye."

"Good bye." ChiChi hung up the phone.

Pregnant! She and Goku were going to have a baby! Crazy that it had happened so fast but, then again, they hadn't used any type of protection. And plus, just the though of how they'd acted about seven weeks ago made ChiChi turn scarlet. Goku had caught on very quick about being intimate, he figured out that it was quite enjoyable. He and ChiChi had, to put it mildly, ended up spending a lot of "quality time" together.

So, guess it made sense. ChiChi could have slapped herself for being negligent and not thinking to use birth control. But she was too happy to protest with herself at the moment. Kami! A baby! She'd always wanted a baby, and to be having one with Goku made things…well, perfect.

ChiChi raced outside, paused to go slowly down the steps, and again took off running for the open field Goku was training in.

"GOKU!" She screamed, running in a frenzy down the hill. "GOKU!" She yelled again.

Goku stopped his punches and kicks to an invisible opponent and started trotting toward ChiChi. Once she reached him, she jumped up and hung from his shoulders. He held her tight, more confused than anything about her actions. Finally, she pulled away and looked up at him. She was crying, but smiling too. And she had an odd expression on her face.

"What is it?" Goku asked. "What happened?"

"The doctor called." ChiChi said. "She had my test results."

Goku's face dropped and his heart sped up three fold. So something _was_ wrong with her, that's why she was crying. He grabbed her up and kissed her forehead.

"No matter what it is," He said evenly. "Even if we have to use the dragon balls, I'll fix it ChiChi. I promise."

ChiChi smiled and slapped his chest playfully. "No, silly…nothing's wrong."

Goku let out a breath. "Gosh Chi, why'd you go and scare me like that? If nothing's wrong then why are you cryin'?"

"Well, Goku, the doctor did find _something_ in my blood." She said.

"Oh, what?" He said curiously.

"Well, it looks like…we're going to have a baby." She said, eyeing him for a sign of understanding.

"We are?" He asked. "You're gonna be a momma and I'm gonna be a daddy?"

She nodded. "Yes. Are you happy?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm really happy. We're gonna be a family." He smiled. He'd not had a real family before, and he was sure he'd like it.

"Yes we are." She took his hand and put it over her stomach, which had yet to become swollen. "And I'm happy too."

* * *

ChiChi looked over to Goku as he stood staring at the picture of a woman's uterus, vagina and fallopian tubes. His eye brows were furrowed and he had a look of either deep concentration or utter confusion…perhaps both. She snickered and looked back to the picture on the opposite wall, it was a pregnant woman. All the parts of the mother and child were outlined and explained, it was an intimidating picture…but still captivating in a maternal sense.

Dr. Sessmaru walked in while looking at the Son's file. Only married three months, how disheartening. Usually couples who get married young and have children quickly don't last, he'd seen it many times before. But, he smiled nonetheless and greeted them both as he walked inside. The husband was tall and well built, like a wrestler or weight lifter. The wife was pretty and petite, but well trimmed for someone her age. Both were only eighteen.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey." Goku said, taking his hand in a firm handshake.

"And how are you?" The doctor asked ChiChi, who was already in the flimsy gown and on the examination table.

"Fine thank you." She answered.

"Okay then, lets begin." He said.

He pulled the cloth back over her knees and began the examination. ChiChi was blushing, simply because she'd never had anything like this done before, and looked to Goku beside her. He had an odd expression, like the one she'd seen him wear at the Tournament. She knew he didn't like the idea of a male doctor looking at her and touching her in certain areas, but she'd explained that those things had to be done to make sure the baby was in good health. Still, he'd seemed uneasy about the whole incident.

Goku though, couldn't help but feel his territory was being invaded. Okay, that sounds a little childish, but she was _his_ wife. His, and no one else's. He didn't like this doctor doing this, not in the least. But, if ChiChi thought it would help the baby, he really couldn't argue about it…after all, he didn't know the first thing about babies. After a few minutes, but seemed like eternity to Goku, the doctor smiled and pulled down the cloth to cover her legs.

"Everything looks very well. Now, lets get the ultrasound ready." He said, standing and retrieving the gel.

ChiChi lifted up her gown to expose only her stomach and lower abdomen, allowing the doctor to expertly apply the cold gel.

"Brr, that's freezing." ChiChi said, a cold chill making her shiver.

"I know, I know. I get that a lot." He said, then put the tube away and obtained the optic lens.

At first, only the black and gray smudges could be seen. Outlines of what could be organs were displayed, but nothing that remotely resembled an embryo. But then, the doctor smiled and said "Aha, there we are."

ChiChi looked on the screen carefully, but still didn't see anything. Goku was still trying to figure out what it was they were so interested in, the TV seemed to be broken to him. It didn't even have a clear picture.

"I'm sorry." ChiChi said. "I don't see it. Please, show me."

The doctor kept one hand on the lens while the other pointed out a small, peanut shaped object on the screen. It was tiny, barely the size of ChiChi's smallest finger. But still, that was her baby…or, at least, it would be soon.

Goku squinted his eyes and look directly at were the doctor was pointing, but didn't see a baby. He was ignorant, yes, but he wasn't stupid. He'd seen babies before and that funny looking _thing_ he was pointing at was not a baby. Who was this doctor trying to fool?

"Goku, do you see it?" ChiChi asked in amazement. "Do you see our baby?"

Goku didn't want to sound mean, or make ChiChi angry. Or worse, he didn't want to make her cry. So, he said as nicely as he could "That doesn't look like the babies I've seen."

ChiChi giggled and then outright laughed. "Oh, Goku. You knuckle-head, it's an embryo right now. The baby is barely more than two months old, so it's shaped like that."

Goku nodded and looked to the screen. To be honest, his baby looked more like an alien than a human child. But, if ChiChi and the doctor were so sure that it was a baby, he wasn't in any position to disagree. So, a picture was taken of the tiny…"baby"…and ChiChi was released to go home.

X-x-X-x-X

ChiChi looked at herself in the mirror, clad in only her undergarments. She touched her stomach and sighed, she really was pregnant. The picture, now posted securely in her memory booklet, was proof enough. And plus, after taking her prenatal vitamins and eating small portions of the right foods, she felt so much better. The morning sickness was bad, yes, but not like it had been before. She was in high spirits all the way around.

Plus, Goku had been so helpful after finding out about the pregnancy. He'd asked, only a few days after the ultrasound, exactly how the baby had gotten put inside her. She'd had a little bit of fun watching his reaction to the news that their "quality time" was the cause of their pregnancy. He'd seemed confused at first, then simply accepted it. He did wonder which time had made the baby, but ChiChi had said there was really no way to know for sure.

She gently messaged her, now slightly, swollen stomach. It was barely noticeable, even to ChiChi herself. But it was still there: the rounding of her breasts to soon produce milk, the widening of her hips and pelvis for the birthing, and her lower abdomen protruding ever so slightly from the rest of her slim figure. She felt ecstatic about the changes her body was going through, not irritable that she was getting larger or other nonsense she'd heard about. She was happy, through and through.

She heard a noise and turned to see Goku enter their bedroom from his After Dinner Training Session. She looked out the window and indeed, it was getting dark. So, she walked over to the half length mirror again and examined her body. But moments later Goku was directly behind her and looking at his own reflection too.

"What ya doin'?" He asked, putting an arm around her so to let his hand rest on her lower stomach.

"Just looking at myself." She said, leaning into him. "The baby is almost four months old now. And I can see my body changing."

"I can too." He said, lifting his hand to cup her sensitive breast. "Why would your body change?"

"Well, when the baby grows my stomach has to get bigger to hold it." She used her free hand to emphasize how large she would get. "And my hips are wider for giving birth. And my breasts are swelling because soon they're going to produce milk for the baby to eat."

"Really? All that changing just for a baby?" He asked thoughtfully. "Hey, will I change too?"

ChiChi outright laughed at that. "No, Goku. I'm the woman and so my body will hold the baby. You're the man and so you wont change at all."

"Oh. Okay." He said, then frowned. "Then what good am I?"

"Hehe, Goku…your going to be the father. You have to take care of me and the baby because you're the head of the household. Do you understand?"

"So, I'll protect the two of you?" He asked, somewhat understanding.

"Among other things, yes." She said.

"Oh, okay. I can do that." He said, hugging her tighter.

"Goku, please, take a shower." She turned and jokingly held her nose. "You wreak of sweat."

Goku grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I had a pretty good workout today."

He turned and began stripping down to his boxers. Then he turned and smirked at her. "Get in with me."

"Ha, you wish." She said, backing up and sticking out her tongue. She played this little game with him sometimes, he seemed to like the antics. It would not be the first time they'd showered together, even though it had been a while.

"Aw, come on." He said, hopping over the bed skillfully to land directly in front of her.

"Nope." She shook her head fervently, but stopped when he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"What do you think you are…a caveman?" She asked, trying to feign anger.

Goku laughed a little, but then tempted her bra to come off. So, she complied and took a shower with him. It was nice, she'd liked it each time they'd done so. And when they were finished and laying beside one another in bed, ChiChi leaned up and kissed her husband. It was meant to be short and sweet, but Goku wouldn't let it end.

ChiChi quickly became just as passionate as Goku, and they made love for the first time in weeks…almost since they first found out she was pregnant, mostly because she'd simply felt too sick. But this time was not at all rushed or hasty, just loving and satisfying as it was meant to be with them.

"I love you Goku." ChiChi said quietly.

"Yeah, I love you too Chi."

They fell asleep together, Goku had his hand protectively over her stomach as he'd done every night since the first doctor call. He felt compelled, almost driven, to be the protector…a bodyguard even.

But the fact remained, the Sons were going to have a son or daughter in a few months. They would have this child, and maybe more in a few years, and raise them to be smart and friendly and good. Goku and ChiChi both hoped to be good parents, even though neither were completely sure what they were getting into. They did know one thing though, soon enough they would be a real family.


	6. The Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, wish I did.

Chapter 6

ChiChi paced tile floor anxiously while Goku simply sat in a waiting chair, blankly staring at either the floor or his boot, which of the two was indeterminable. Finally, ChiChi was too tired to keep walking back and forth, so she settled in the seat next to her husband. His gaze shifted from down to ChiChi for a split second, then he turned back to whatever was so appealing below him. They did not converse, there was nothing either could say.

Their child was sick.

It had came as a shock to them both, especially to ChiChi who's protrusive belly was becoming roughly the size of a watermelon. It was two weeks ago, during their third ultrasound, that Dr. Sessmaru had discovered something seriously wrong. It was a little difficult to tell at first, but then the doctor concluded that the child was, without doubt, radically deformed. In fact, the good doctor thought the child had a rare disease of the spinal cord and back bone. But what baffled most of the medical staff that dealt with the Sons, oddly enough, was not the deformity itself.

Factually speaking, millions of children are born with some type of deformity or illness each year. So, to the medical personnel a deformity was, well, small news. But it was two other facts about this particular pregnancy that truly intrigued the doctors and nurses. First, ChiChi was nearly at full term with her child. And, other than the serious disease the child had, the fetus was at a perfect delivery weight (actually, slightly heavier than an average new born). Mysteriously though, ChiChi was only entering the middle of her seventh month. Quite soon she would give birth, but far earlier than any other woman in her same period of gestation.

Secondly, the blood of the child was uniquely different from any other fetus ever recorded. The child had a **B+ **blood type, same as the mother, but it's immunities and chromosomal patterns were unlike that of any other _human_ in known existence. Any normal human being, whether deformed, ill or premature at birth, has forty (40) DNA memo-groups, no more and no less…ever. But the fetus being carried by Mrs. Son had nearly two hundred (200). Yes, two hundred DNA memo-groups, that was more than any species residing on planet Earth.

At first, the results were determined "inconclusive" because (on Earth), humans have the largest known chromatic DNA replicating ability. Having 40 memo-groups is more than enough for any species to perpetuate itself, so the results must have been wrong. But, then, Goku was tested as well. ChiChi had already been measured, probed, stuck, pinched, and tested for any sign of abnormalities. None came up.

Then Goku was talked into being tested, and gave the doctors a sample of urine. He had, exactly, five hundred twenty six (526) DNA memo-groups…the doctors were amazed. They tried to go through medical diagnostics with Goku, but he turned it all down. He didn't know that he wanted to be tested or have something wrong with him found. He was as human as the rest of them, wasn't he? So why did he have the wrong kind of blood?

And so, ChiChi and Goku awaited the results of the diagnostics that had been run on their child. The tests would tell them if the child was at all capable of living a normal life, but either way ChiChi and Goku were beyond words at the prospect of having a deformed child. What preparations could they take? Were there preparations that could be made at all? Were they ready for such a large responsibility, both emotionally and financially?

"ChiChi, Goku?" Came a voice from behind them. Goku's head jerked up to look at the owner of the voice.

It was the same nurse that had been at the second and third ultrasounds. Her name was Mia, short for Amelia. She had been very nice to them throughout all the tests and examinations, ChiChi felt almost a sisterhood with the girl. Mia was pretty, in a quaint sort of way, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She liked this couple quite well, and was sad to see them so upset.

"I have good news." She said, smiling slightly.

The couple just nodded.

"It seems the child doesn't have Spinal Bifita, like we first thought."

ChiChi clasped her swollen stomach and let out a sigh of pure relief. Goku grinned hesitantly, as if any reaction might cause the news to be taken back.

"But, there is still something obscure about the child's limbs." She said, handing the couple the latest enhanced picture of the fetus. "It almost looks like the child has a…"

"TAIL!" ChiChi yelped, eyes bugged.

"What? Really?" Goku asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the picture. ChiChi showed him and he snickered. "Well I'll be darned, that's what all this fuss was about?"

"Um, did I miss something?" Mia asked. "A tail is not technically a good thing, it could still mean something is seriously wrong."

"But I had a tail when I was little." Goku said. "I had it removed a long time ago, but I was born with one too."

"Really? That's highly irregular. I'll let the doctor know…but he'll want to run more tests-".

"No. No more tests." Goku said. "The baby's healthy and that's all we needed to know."

ChiChi just nodded while Goku stood up and shook Mia's hand.

"Thanks fer all your help." He said, turning to help ChiChi get up.

"We're just going to go home now." She said, grabbing her purse from behind her. "Thanks."

"Um, okay." Mia said, slightly dumbfounded. "Remember ChiChi, when you first feel signs of labor you must get to the hospital immediately."

"I will. Don't worry." ChiChi said, waddling slightly as she followed behind Goku toward the exit.

X-x-X-x-X

Goku was holding ChiChi firmly as they rode Nimbus home. He was more relieved than he could express, his baby was just fine…except for the tail. But since Goku had one when he was younger too, then it didn't bother him too much. Besides, he was practically bursting with excitement about the whole idea of being a dad. He wondered, would he make a good father?

"Goku?" ChiChi asked, her hand waving in front of his face.

"Don't ignore me!" She yelped, then snuggled against him for both warmth and protection.

"Sorry Chi." He replied halfheartedly. He had to overlook most of her actions anymore. The doctor said it was "hormones", whatever that was, that was making ChiChi act so strange. He didn't care what the doctor called her mood swings, he was just getting tired of them.

For all of three months she'd been completely out of control. One minute she'd be laughing with him, the next screaming at him, then crying over something he was clueless about, and then return to laughing at him. ChiChi had told him she'd act a little moody when she got big and pregnant, but she hadn't said anything about going completely crazy.

"GOKU! Are you listening!?" She yelled, hitting him upside the head for good measure.

"Yes dear." He said automatically, though he'd really been paying very little attention to her. She rambled on and on about stuff he didn't understand…or didn't care about. Like the ozone layer, or pollution, or even preschool. Why talk about preschool before the baby was even born?

"Doesn't that sound nice?" ChiChi asked.

Goku, too afraid to ask her to repeat what she'd just said, just nodded consent (earnestly hoping he'd not just signed his death warrant). Then they landed and walked into their home, Goku holding ChiChi's arm as she swayed left and right up the steps and inside.

That night ChiChi fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, but Goku remained awake. He'd not slept very well the past few weeks, he was always thinking on the baby. What would this child of his be like? Would he or she like him? Would he make a good father? These questions plaqued him as he lay in silence during the night. More than once he'd had horrible nightmares of an evil villain, namely Piccolo, capturing or killing his family. And for the first time in his life he felt a pang of regret. Should he have allowed Piccolo to live after the Teckenchi Budokai?

Goku had always been kind hearted, always thought of the welfare of others before himself. But, now, things were different. He allowed Piccolo to live first and foremost because he recognized the he was _not_ the true Daimaou, he was not the very root of evil. Yes, Piccolo was about as bad as they come, but the green warrior was not evil incarnate as his father had been. Having noticed that, Goku couldn't allow him to die before giving him just one more chance. Everyone disserved a second chance, didn't they?

But now Goku wasn't so certain. Sure, before ChiChi and this baby came along Goku wouldn't of minded facing Piccolo again soon, if for no other reason than to test his strength. Now, though, Goku had something to lose. It wasn't just him anymore, he had a family to think about. What if something happened to him while he fought Piccolo? What if Piccolo decided to get even with his enemy by destroying his family?

The later thought made Goku shudder. He couldn't handle something happening to his new found home and family, he was afraid for them. Yes, Son Goku was afraid. It was rare that he experience true fear, not the nervous excitement he usually felt when facing a new challenge or threat. He didn't want to die, but he'd give up his life without a second thought if it meant keeping ChiChi and their child safe.

His child. Goku wondered if it was a boy or girl, he knew it could only be one or the other. ChiChi had asked him several times before what he wanted, a son or a daughter. In fact, he remembered how they'd chosen the names for their baby.

XxXx--

"Goku." ChiChi called to him as she pinned up another shirt on the clothes line to dry.

Goku walked back outside and sat on the stoop. He'd already finished with collecting firewood, and was about to start his afternoon training.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, we should really begin thinking of names for the baby." She pinned up one of his pairs of boxers.

"Okay. But don't you think it's a little early? I thought the baby wont come for a few more months."

"It wont, but we should at least be thinking about names we like." She finished putting the clothes up and walked toward him, empty basket in tow.

"Lem'me get that for ya." Goku said, taking the empty basket and putting it in the washroom. ChiChi's belly had begun growing a lot lately, she didn't even fit into her normal clothes anymore.

ChiChi sat on the stoop where Goku had been, and then Goku sat next to her. Silence ensued for several minutes, but then Goku broke it.

"If we have a girl, I think we should name her after your mom."

At that statement, ChiCh started a bit. Then she looked almost thoughtful.

"You like my mom's name?" ChiChi asked.

"Yeah, sure, it's nice enough." Goku said shrugging.

"Son Munaita (**1**), you really like that?" She asked thoughtfully, smiling around at him.

"Well, yeah." Goku stood to and began his stretches. "Why not, it sounds good to me."

"Okay, Munaita it is for a girl. But for a boy…I was thinking something along the lines of Einstein or Isaac. What about you?"

"Uh, I…uh…I don't think…maybe." He finally answered, fearing her wrath should he outright disagree.

"I was thinking too, if we use a name from my family for a girl then we should probably use a name from your family for a boy."

"But, ChiChi, you know the only family I had was Grandpa Gohan. And what if the baby doesn't like that name?"

ChiChi laughed. "Our son would like Gohan if it were his name, and our daughter would like Munaita if it were hers. So, that part won't matter."

"Well, in that case, don't ya think it'd be kinda nice to have another Gohan around. I mean, if we have a boy."

"I didn't know your grandfather." She said seriously. "But if you cared so much about him, I guess he couldn't have been all too bad."

"So, we can name him Gohan if it's a boy?" Goku asked, actually sounding a little anxious.

"Yes. We can." ChiChi said in finality. "Well, that settles that. And you know, that wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it was going to be."

"Nope, it was kinda easy." Goku stood up straight and grinned at her. "Okay then, that settles that. See ya for dinner Chi."

ChiChi watched Goku dart off down the hill and into the clearing. She was too tired and too hungry to watch him for long, as she usually did, and so she just went inside to start on their supper. Suddenly, she felt it. The slightest of turns in her stomach, like bubbles were floating around in her middle.

She smiled. Little Munaita or Gohan was kicking. How wonderful to be pregnant. But, now she was starving. And food, for some reason, was never far from her mind anymore. She laughed as she downed a small snack of three apples and a pear, this child most _definitely_ had Goku's appetite.

XxXx--

Goku put his hand on ChiChi's swollen stomach, and he felt that sensation of being pressed. His child had just kicked, and it made is heart flip-flop. He'd learned to love ChiChi, and he supposed most couples had to do that. But this was different than anything else. These intense feeling for his child were indescribable. And they were a little scary.

How could you love someone you'd never met? Goku didn't know, but he was sure now that it was possible. This little person in his wife was here because of him, it was a part of him. It was a special feeling, and Goku reveled in it. He loved his child, not because it was a boy or girl, sick or healthy, weak or strong; but he loved it because it was his. His and ChiChi's, all theirs.

He hoped he'd be a good dad. He'd try his best, anyway.

* * *

Two weeks and three days later, ChiChi was again doing laundry. It wore her out anymore, but she refused to make Goku do all the work. This was her house too, and she'd not allow her husband to let it fall into ruin. Oh, yes, Goku certainly tried his best, but that certainly didn't cut it. His food was, well, horrendous. When he washed dishes he broke half of them. When he washed clothes he didn't use enough detergent, when he folded them they were wrinkled. Kami, she'd better have this child soon or they'll be living like paupers.

"Hey, ChiChi, don't do that." Goku said, sounding just a tad irritable.

He'd gotten protective, moreso than usual, as she got bigger and more tired. The doctor had issued strict warnings against excessive stress or exercise, since non of the medical team could understand why the Son child was developing so quickly. And Goku was adamant about keeping ChiChi from straining herself. Sweet as it was, it was nerve wracking sometimes. ChiChi often got the feeling of being helpless, and that didn't suit her well at all.

"I am just fine Son Goku." She said, picking up the basket of wet clothes and heading toward the drying line.

"Here hun." He said, grabbing the basket out of her hands before she could protest. But she'd learned by now, there was no arguing with Goku about this. No matter how much she yelled or even cried (which usual got him to do things her way) he wouldn't let her do much on her own.

She sat on the stump nearest the clothes line and watched as Goku pinned up their wet laundry. She would have been angry had she not been so tired and uncomfortable. Urg, she just wanted to do _one_ simple thing but NO, Goku just had to keep her sitting down all the time.

"ChiChi, you okay? You're red." He asked, his head poking out from between two sheets.

"Just dandy." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm going to go get me some water."

"I'll do it, you just stay there." Goku said. In no more than ten strides he was inside the house and making her a glass of ice water.

She growled.

_I can't even get my own water! What's the matter with him._ She stomped her food on the ground. _Male Chauvinist!_

He came out and practically ran over to her, handing her the water. As she started drinking the water, she cringed and let a hissing escape her.

"What? What is it?" Goku asked anxiously.

"This overgrown fetus of yours is kicking me in the ribs." She said, rubbing the top of her abdomen. "Settle down." She said to the growing life inside her, as though the command would actually be obeyed.

Goku bent his head over and leaned his ear against her stomach. "Hey there little one." He started, sounding almost like a child himself. "You need to stop your kickin' in there, it's hurtin' your mamma." He kissed her stomach, as he'd done on several occasions, then continued rubbing it in circles. He'd found out that helped a little.

Whatever anger ChiChi had with Goku before dissipated quickly. The hurt from the kicking stopped, though a slight ache remained, and Goku went to finish the laundry. When he was done, he began his stretches in front of ChiChi.

"Whelp, that'll 'bout do it." Goku said after a few minutes. "I'm gonna go for a run, I'll only be gone a little bit."

"Okay." ChiChi said, gulping the rest of her water.

Goku waved and started to sprint off, but then turned back to her. "Hey, don't be doin' the laundry. I'll get 'em when I get back." Then he was off and into the woods.

ChiChi growled again. Who did he think he was, telling her what to do like that?

"Hmph." She said, rising to her feet. "He's no school marm, and I'm not his little rag doll."

She began walking toward the house and stopped to rest at least three times along the way. Something was different today, something wasn't right. Her stomach felt tight and a little sore, even without the baby kicking. She made it up the steps and wiped the sweat from her brow, it was getting cooler by this time of year but she was burning up.

An hour and a half passed before ChiChi decided to no longer wait for Goku, and headed outside with her basket in tow to retrieve the laundry. She unpinned the sheets and shirts, folding them as she placed them into the large, brown wicker basket. When she finished she lifted the slightly heavy load and headed for the shade of the house. As she walked, she felt the tightening of her stomach again. Odd, it had not bothered her for some time now.

Suddenly, an odd sensation hit her and she dropped the basket. It wasn't pain, it was something else…like the release of something. She looked down and gasped, she was wet from the waist down. Did she "_go_" on herself, did she have such little self control? She hadn't even felt the need to use the bathroom, so why had she done that?

Then the pain came, a searing pain that ripped through her insides like a red-hot poker. She nearly dropped to her knees from the intensity of it. She knew then what had happened, her water had broken. This was her first contraction, soon it should pass. So ChiChi waited and balled her fist in an effort to forget the pain, and then it was gone.

She sighed and leaned against the stoop of the house. Kami help her, Goku wasn't anywhere near here. He was rarely gone on a frolic through the woods for less than three hours…and that's only if he was too hungry to keep going. This was her first child though, it should take a long time to have the baby…shouldn't it?

ChiChi wanted to slide down the side of the house and start pushing, but she knew that would only make things worse. Oh, if only Goku were there!

VvVv

Goku was jumping through the trees like a grasshopper through a lush field, it was almost second nature to him. He didn't intend on staying out too long, only enough to get his fill of the forest. It was his home, after all. But then, it bothered him to leave ChiChi alone at the house like this. But then, he could just reach out his senses enough to locate her ki anytime he needed to.

In fact, he decided to do just that. He reached out his senses and located her ki. Yes, she was fine. He could even discern the growing life within her, that baby was strong…very strong. Goku smirked at that, like father like…well, whatever. The baby was a lot like him already, and it wasn't even born yet. So Goku jumped onto a rock and began climbing, scurrying to the top as quickly as he could.

He loved the view from this particular plateau, and when he was a dad and the baby was old enough, he'd teach him or her everything he knew about the woods. And he'd teach them about fighting, and flying, and riding Nimbus. He'd go camping and fishing, sparring and hunting with them. Yes, he greatly looked forward to being a dad.

It was not quite an hour later, as Goku was deep in heart of the forest, that he sensed ChiChi's ki flicker. It was strange, he'd never felt anyone's ki do something like that before, it wasn't falling or rising, not even strained…it just flickered, and jumped. He had something of a voice in the back of his head, demanding that he get home now. He'd never felt that before either, he felt an urgent need to get home…_now_.

So he jumped straight up, calling Nimbus as he pummeled through the tops of trees and bird's nests. He landed on the yellow cloud with great ease and immense skill, as though it was second nature.

"Get us home quick Nimbus!" He shouted, and the cloud shot off like a bullet.

VvVv

ChiChi held her stomach and leaned over, having been trying to make indoors…but failing miserably. She was panting, and hot, and sore. Another contraction had not come yet, and that was a very good sign. It meant the baby wasn't ready to be pushed out, not that she was dilating very fast. Good, all that was good.

But it was too early. She was barely reaching her eighth month, why was she in labor now. Why was the baby growing so very fast? Why did it and Goku have tails!?

"Ack!" She yelped as a second contraction finally came upon her. She grasped the hem of the maternity gown she was wearing and tried breathing as she'd been taught. She read up on breathing techniques during labor, that they could help the baby. But breathing was a hard thing to concentrate on when the pain was so severe.

"CHICHI!" Called a male voice from above her. "ChiChi! What's the matter?" He yelled, not bothering to allow the cloud time to slow down. He dived off Nimbus and ran up to his wife.

"What is it? What is it?" He repeated, trying to get his arms around her somehow.

"My water broke." She finally said, after the second contraction had passed.

"Well, I'll get you some more." Goku said, more than a little confused. ChiChi promptly waked him upside the head.

"Not that water Goku, _my_ water. It means the baby's coming!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck…nearly chocking him.

"Get me to a hospital! Please, hurry!"

"Yeah…yeah, okay." Goku said, whistling for Nimbus. "The hospital, right."

He grabbed ChiChi, gently as he could, and held her as he stood on Nimbus. Then sat down with her in his lap, she was breathing so hard. Not but a few minutes after the cloud took off, ChiChi was swatting at Goku and screaming at him.

"The hospital's the _other_ way, idiot!"

X-x-X-x-X

Goku sat in an uncomfortable chair with his foot tapping on the ground. What was taking so long? Why had the doctors kicked him out? And why was he where such a funny looking outfit? He had so many questions, but no one to answer them.

"So, today's the day huh?" Came a feminine voice beside him.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, ChiChi's in labor." Goku said as Mia smiled at him. "But they kicked me out."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that. Since your baby has come so early, they just want to make sure nothing goes wrong." She tried her best to sound reassuring.

"What? You think something could go wrong?" He asked, jumping up out of his seat.

"No, no. It's just precaution. I'm sure everything will be just fine Mr. Son."

Goku nodded and sat back down. His dilemma hadn't changed, he wanted to be in there with ChiChi. But, he didn't want to be a problem for anyone either, especially ChiChi or the baby. So, he tried to relax and try not to worry. He'd never been big on worrying anyway, so why start now. Maybe because three lives hang in the balance. His, his wife's and his child's. If anything happened to either member of his family, he didn't know what he'd do.

"You know, you could buy ChiChi some flowers. It would be a nice gesture." Mia said, patting his back.

"You think so? I mean, would it make ChiChi feel better?"

"Well yeah, I bet she'd love them." Mia said, walking away toward her original destination. She thought it was so sweet the way Mr. Son wanted to please his wife. If only her husband was still like that.

Goku stood and walked down the corridor he'd come through, and into the lobby. He remembered that the hospital had a shop. Maybe flowers would be in there. They were, and he paid for them with some of the zeni he had won in the Tournament. ChiChi liked flowers, he thought, so these would surely make her happy.

Another hour passed by before the doctors told Goku he could enter the room. If he didn't have utter control over himself at the moment, he'd of been shaking in his boots. He gave the flowers to a nurse, who would put them in the Son's room. Goku saw ChiChi first thing, propped up in a bed with sheets over her knees. She was sweating and pale, and she looked exhausted. She reached out for him and he went to her, almost out of sheer instinct.

"I was asking for you." She panted.

"They kicked me out. I wanted to be here." Goku said, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her heated face. He kissed her forehead and held her hand.

"How do you feel?" He asked, and received a glare.

"How do I feel? I feel like my body's being ripped in two! That's how I feel!" She was going to yell farther, but a pain hit her and she bore down. Goku yelped as she clamped her hand around his.

"I…hun…that…I can't…your hurting me!" He said, but she didn't release him.

"Okay, I see the head." The doctor said from below. "You need to take a deep breath ChiChi and push for ten seconds."

The nurse beside her said "Hold your breath, and push…2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 and release." ChiChi breathed out deeply and staggered for more breath. She wanted to scream, but doubted she had the energy.

"Once again ChiChi and the shoulder's will be out."

Again the nurse directed ChiChi, and Goku found him self doing the same thing. "Breath in, and push…2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 and release."

"Again. Just one more." The doctor yelled, and ChiChi groaned.

"Come on ChiChi, you're doing so well." The Nurse said, and led ChiChi in yet another round of pushing.

ChiChi felt a tremendous pain, and then a beautiful release of pressure. She leaned back and let out a huff of air, tears filling her eyes as she heard her baby cry for the first time.

"Well done Mrs. Son. Now, take a look at your son."

ChiChi looked down just as they laid the baby on her stomach, and his tiny brown tail was twitching behind him. He was glorious, just beautiful. In all her life she'd never seen such a precious thing. Her son. Her baby. Gohan.

Goku stood in complete dumbfounded silence, he couldn't decide whether he was proud, nervous, or happy…so he guess it was a little of all three. He had a son. And he was messy, tiny, and shivering. But he was cute, and pretty like his mom. Goku swelled, for there is no other word to use, with pride. He had a son. And he was perfect.

* * *

ChiChi's eyes were fastened on the bundle in her arms, clad in blue, feeding for the first time. He was even more adorable now that he was cleaned off. Big chocolate brown eyes stared at her, his black hair pointing on end…just like his father. Said person, was at the moment sitting on the edge of the bed watching them. He'd been staring at them for at least ten minutes solid, without a word or glance in any direction.

"What do you think of him?" ChiChi asked in a hushed whisper.

Goku looked up at her, expression changing just slightly. "He's great. I mean, he's just so small."

"I know." She sighed. "Hey there Gohan, I'm so glad to meet you. And very glad you won't be kicking me in the ribs anymore."

Goku snickered and ChiChi giggled, then Gohan gurgled and burped, then yawned and stretched out his tiny arms.

"Aw." ChiChi said, covering her chest with her hospital gown and patting Gohan's back.

"Goku." She said suddenly, snapping him out of his little reverie.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you hold him." She said, wrapping Gohan up expectantly.

"Um, no. You can keep him." He said.

"What? You don't want to hold your son?" She asked, a tad hurt.

"No no, it's not that. I want to…really. I just…" He stopped.

"You what?" She asked, anger she was trying to suppress rising up.

Goku bowed his head and rubbed the base of this neck. "I've never held a baby…I don't know how."

ChiChi's expression softened immediately. "Oh, honey. I'll show you."

She leaned up and nudged him with her foot. "Come over here."

Goku obeyed, and gulped as he sat next to her. He really did want to hold Gohan, he'd wanted to hold him since before he was born. But he was nervous.

"Hold his head like this." She demonstrated. "And make sure you support his neck. He can't even hold his head up on his own yet."

Goku, very nearly shaking, took his son in his arms and tried his best to imitate ChiChi's motions. Gohan stirred at first, and whimpered. But Goku got a little more feel for what to do, he rocked Gohan slightly. The child stopped crying and closed his eyes, contently nodding off to sleep.

"I was afraid I might hurt him or something." Goku whispered. "He's just so small. Was I ever this small?"

"Well, yes. Everyone starts out like that." ChiChi leaned against her pillow.

It wasn't long after that a nurse come by to pick up Gohan, to run standard tests on him. Both the Sons didn't want to see him go, but ChiChi was too tired to argue for long. She eventually fell asleep, holding one of the pink flowers Goku had bought her.

Goku was restless, and he figured ChiChi was safe enough in the hospital bed that he could leave for a few minutes. He walked down the hallway and, ironically, ran into Mia again.

"So…" She asked.

"We have a son. His name is Gohan." He said proudly.

"Oh, that's just great." She said. "Did they take him to the infant ward?"

Goku nodded.

"Then lets go see him. I'm dying to take a look."

Goku followed Mia through the maze of white walls and medical staff clad in the same bland color. Then they reached a hallway that was full of windows. And on the other side of the glass was babies. Lots of babies. But Goku searched for just a minute and spotted Gohan. Even if the boy didn't have the tail, Goku would have recognized him.

"That's him." Goku said, pointing to the blue bundle of wild black hair.

"Awww!" Mia exclaimed. "He's just adorable. And he looks just like you!" She hit his arm playfully and began walking down the hall.

"Bye Mr. Son. I hope you enjoy being a father."

When she was gone Goku looked through the glass at his sleeping son. Again, that strong feeling of…well, a mixture of pride and happiness and nervousness erupted. But also, among all of those feelings was an overwhelming amount of love. Pure, strong, unconditional love. And Goku, being the hard core warrior he was, had to fight back tears that threatened to fall.

Yes. He would enjoy being a father _very_ much.

A/N: (**1**): Munaita is another Japanese word for "breast or chest", just like the word (or, in DBZ's case the name) "ChiChi". Thought it would be neat to do something like that, even though I don't think ChiChi's mom is ever named in DB. Was she? Anyway, if she was let me know.


	7. Learning and Growing

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ.

Chapter 7

XxXx--

_"Goku!" Yelled a frantic ChiChi, covered fully in her own blood. "Save Gohan!"_

_Goku ran until he thought for sure his legs would disconnect themselves in protest, and even then he continued to jog. Somewhere, out there in the darkness, was his family. Taken by someone he should have killed when he had the chance. Someone evil._

_"You won't make it in time Son!" Came the eerily low voice of the Demon._

_"Let them go now!" Goku yelled, as best he could while out of breath._

_A rumble, Goku recognized as sinister laughter, came from the enormous shadow in front of him. For a moment only the silhouette of the man's outline could be seen, but then he came out of the darkness._

_Piccolo._

_"You leave them out of this! It's me you want." Goku shouted, as ChiChi's limp body was thrown callously onto the ground._

_Goku's first instinct was to go to her, but he had to refrain himself. If he made too sudden a movement Piccolo might take it as an attack, and hurt the bundle still wriggling in his strong arms. He might kill Gohan._

_"Please Piccolo, let Gohan go." Goku pleaded, hands up in symbolic surrender. _

_"Hm, you want him back?" Piccolo asked, stroking the top of the infant's head._

_Just the sight of Piccolo so very close to his son made Goku ready to vomit. _

_"Yes. Yes, give him back. I'll do whatever you want, just give him to me."_

_"Oh, you'll do anything I want huh?" Piccolo asked._

_"Yes! Anything, just give him here." Goku said, straining not to yell or attack. At that range, Piccolo could kill Gohan before Goku even left the ground._

_"Okay then." Piccolo complied, holding out the bundle of black hair and blue cloth toward Goku._

_Utter relief spilled over Goku as his son began to cry, so that meant he must have been fine. And so Goku took a weary step forward, arms outstretched. _

_Piccolo smiled._

_Before Goku could react, Piccolo had jerked the baby's head around in his own two hands…a loud snap was heard._

_Utter silence. _

_Piccolo released the grip he had and the tiny, lifeless body fell to the ground. Goku caught him before he crashed into the dirt, and stroked his forehead. Tears, for the first time in his life, swelled up and ran down his face. His son didn't cry, or breathe, or smile any more. He was dead._

_"You…you…" Goku tried speak, but the words caught in his throat and choked him. "Their dead!"_

_"Yes. Their dead." Piccolo confirmed._

_"Why?" Goku yelled. "Why them? They didn't do anything to you!"_

_"Because they belonged to you!" Piccolo spat. "And because I hate you. Now, live with that."_

_Then, as quickly as he had appeared, Piccolo was gone._

_Goku was alone._

_Again._

_"NO!" He screamed. "ChiChi! Gohan!"_

_But no one heard him._

_"I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…I thought…oh God help me!"_

XxXx--

Goku jerked awake and gripped the sheets of the bed. He looked around frantically, but then realized he was in bed. At home.

With ChiChi sleeping next to him.

He relaxed instantly and leaned back against the head board. The clock read 3:28 am. Kami, what a nightmare. Goku had dreamt of Piccolo before, but nothing ever that severe. Goodness, he was sweating and out of breath. He'd never had this happen before, and effect him like this.

Easily and quietly he got up and made his way to the hallway, then to a doorway that was slightly cracked. He walked inside and looked into the crib that he'd made, and stared into the sleeping face of his barely three month old son.

Movement under the small covers caught Goku's eye, and he lifted the fabric to investigate. It was Gohan's tail, moving as the boy slept. He certainly was a cute little thing, Goku admired. Looked a lot like him when he was younger, though not completely. He had some of ChiChi's features.

And he was strong too. Sometimes, when he'd get frustrated with a toy…he broke it. And more than once he'd splintered the bars of the crib in a temper tantrum. Did other babies do that? Goku didn't think they did, or ChiChi wouldn't of been so surprised.

But then, Goku had always been strong. So maybe Gohan was going to be a fighter like him, and not a great scholar like ChiChi kept saying.

"He needs an education." She'd say. And Goku would just nod and go along with it, there really was no arguing with her on that issue.

"And no fighting." She'd said. "I don't want him to get himself hurt…or killed!"

Goku had tried reasoning with her on that one. Fighting was all he knew, all he understood. What could he teach his son if not how to fight? Nothing, other than a little wilderness training. Eventually, he hoped to persuade her to compromise with him on that one, but for now he wouldn't worry about it.

"Ga…ah, oohha." Gohan yawned, then opened his eyes.

"Uh oh." Goku said, smiling. "Did you wake up little guy?"

Gohan smiled.

"Yep, and I bet you're hungry." Goku said and Gohan stuck half his hand inside his mouth.

Goku picked up Gohan and carried him into the kitchen, careful to put him expertly into the highchair they owned. Then he opened the refrigerator and retrieved the bottle of milk, heating it in the microwave for just a minute.

ChiChi had shown him how to do it so many times the past month he figured he could now do it in his sleep. He'd wanted to help with Gohan, not just watch ChiChi do everything. But, there was one thing Goku no longer asked to help with…changing a diaper.

XxXx--

Goku opened the door for ChiChi as she walked inside the house, an extra person in tow. This was the first time Gohan had entered the house, but he didn't make much of a fuss either way.

Goku pulled out a chair for ChiChi as she sat in the kitchen with Gohan against her chest. Goku leaned over her shoulder and looked into Gohan's face. He barely ever opened his eyes, or made an noise but a cry. When he did open his eyes, it was like he didn't see anything. But ChiChi had said Gohan wouldn't see things clearly for another month or so, and wouldn't be talking or walking for a very long time.

"He's so little Chi." Goku said, cupping Gohan's head in his palm.

"Babies usually are." ChiChi said, touching Gohan's cheek with her finger. Then she graced his ear, his neck, his nose. They both smiled when he wrinkled his face and sneezed lightly at her movements.

It didn't take very long for Gohan to whimper slightly, and his lips to press against ChiChi's breasts in search of lunch. ChiChi felt the immediate sensation of needing to feed Gohan, so began to unbutton her blouse and unclasp her maternity bra. Gohan began to eat immediately.

Goku had seen this before when Gohan was hungry, and it amazed him that ChiChi was actually providing _food_ for Gohan, her body was making it! Now, if that wasn't a miracle…he didn't know what was.

He kissed her neck and touched her exposed skin gently. He liked doing this, because it made her feel good. It only took a minute for ChiChi to turn her head and kiss him full on the lips. And they kissed for several minutes, until Gohan needed to change sides. And then they simply watched him for the remainder of the meal.

It was not too long later, while Goku was holding Gohan on the couch, that a distinct smell came upon Goku.

"Um, ChiChi." He said.

"Yes." She answered from the chair.

"Uh, Gohan's starting to stink." He said bluntly.

"Oh." She said, standing and walking over to him.

"Someone needs a new diaper." She cooed, and lifted her son up to take him to his crib.

"Can I help?" Goku asked.

"Sure." ChiChi said, and he followed her into the baby's room.

He watched as she pealed off his clothing, then his diaper.

"Dear Kami!" Goku shouted as he held his nose and coughed.

"Goku, for goodness sake. It's just a dirty diaper."

"NO, it's poop!" He said. "And pee."

"Well, what did you think it was going to be?" She said, refraining from yelling so as not to make Gohan cry.

"I don't know, but I didn't know we had to…you know, clean up his poop." Goku said, covering his nose with his shirt.

"Goku, did you think he could do it on his own?" She asked, already done wiping him and putting on a clean diaper. "He's just a baby. He can't even eat on his own…or chew, or see clearly, or a hundred other things."

"I know, I guess that just didn't hit me before." Goku said, cringing as the dirtied diaper was thrown away and ChiChi walked past him.

"You're something else sometimes." She said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Goku said. "But you will be taking care of that part of the parenting chores? Right?"

She laughed. "Most of the time, I guess. But you're not completely off the hook."

XxXx--

Goku picked Gohan up and walked into his room again, sitting in the rocking chair opposite the crib. Goku held Gohan as ChiChi had shown him a hundred other times and put the bottle in his mouth. Gohan began eating immediately and tried to hold the bottle himself, or pounded his little fist into Goku's arm.

"Hey tough guy…that's quite a punch you got there." Goku said.

He rocked lightly, and looked out the window. Involuntarily flashbacks from his dream came to him, and he shuddered.

"I won't let anyone hurt you Gohan." He vowed. "You and your mom are gonna be safe as long as I'm around. I'll die for you guys if I have to."

Gohan didn't make any sounds but the gurgling of a hungry baby. Goku smiled a little, and then another thought came to him.

_I wonder if my parents ever held me?_

That was a stray thought if ever Goku had one. He didn't ever really think of his parents, he'd never known them. But it also made him think, why would they abandon him in a ravine? Any aimless wonderer could have found him and did Kami knows what with him. It was fortunate that Grandpa Gohan had been the one to find him first, before someone or _something_ else did.

"Gaaa!" Gohan wailed, as he finished his bottle. "Oooojjaaaa"

"Hm." Goku said, setting the bottle aside and burping Gohan. "Did my parents want me?"

When he was finished he kept rocking Gohan and thought of his parents. Goku could never, **never** just leave Gohan in the middle of the woods. He'd die first! But his own parents had done that, for a reason Goku couldn't begin to fathom. What he an accident? Gohan had been an accident, but Goku and ChiChi loved him a lot.

Maybe his parents weren't nice people, or maybe they were dead and someone else had put him there. Or and animal carried him off, or a person stole him and dropped him without noticing, or he was accidentally left out there.

Fact is, there's a million answers to that, hundreds of analogies. Only one truth, and Goku didn't have a clue what it was.

"Guess it doesn't matter now." Goku whispered, as he put a sleeping Gohan back in his crib. "You're here, and I've got a family of my own. That's all that really matters."

* * *

"Blaaa!" Gohan yelped, slinging a spaghetti noodle into his father's face.

"Oh!" Goku yelped, and ChiChi lightly smacked a six month old Gohan's hand.

"No." She said sternly, as Gohan cried slightly at being punished. "We don't throw food."

Goku wiped his face and hid a grin, he really didn't mind getting belting in the face with food. But, ChiChi was ChiChi, and a stickler for being proper. When dinner was done, and the dishes finished, ChiChi took little Gohan outside to watch Goku do his exercises. They all seemed to enjoy the outdoors, and Goku's Kamehameha Wave impressed Gohan into fits of giggles.

"Hey, there's my boy." Goku said, as ChiChi sat a safe twenty feet away with Gohan in her lap.

"Ready for the light show?" Goku asked as he powered up. He always fired the wave in the exact opposite direction of Chi and Gohan. Even if it was directed at them, it wasn't a powerful enough beam to do much damage, and he could pull it up if something had gone amiss. But he liked to side with caution at these times, and made sure there was no possible way something could go wrong.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Goku shouted, and an azure wave appeared from nowhere and raced into the sky. When it reached a high enough mark, Goku split it into dozens of tines rays like a firecracker.

"Ayahaaa!" Gohan shouted, and bounced up and down laughing.

"Pretty." ChiChi said, clapping her hands.

Goku bowed. "Thank you, thank you!" He said, then broke down into a very un-warrior-like giggle fit.

"I think," ChiChi said, eyeing the already setting sun. "That it's time for a bath."

Goku smelled his shirt. "I don't smell that bad, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"ChiChi hit his arm as she reached him. "I was talking to Gohan, not you."

"Oh, hehe." Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"But you're getting one too. You are _never_ getting in bed with me if you don't shower…I learned my lesson." She cringed at the not to distant memory of his crawling into bed for the night, wreaking of sweat from having forgot to shower.

Goku laughed. "Oh, I will. Don't worry."

As they reached the house, Goku was the first to take a shower. It didn't take long, and when he was finished he went into Gohan's room…but found no one. So he entered the living room, which was also empty. Finally, he remembered that Gohan took baths in the kitchen sink, so he made is way into that room.

ChiChi was somewhat soaked, and Gohan was having a ball. Goku snickered at the sight, but stopped when ChiChi turned to give him a glare.

"Let me get him hun, you can go ahead and get cleaned up yourself." He said, and gently pushed her toward the hallway.

She did finally leave the kitchen, and within minutes he heard the water running from their bedroom. He looked at Gohan, and began finishing what ChiChi had started.

"Hey!" Goku shouted, as a fist full of water hit his face.

Gohan squealed with laughter.

"Oh no you don't." He said, as Gohan tried to unplug the drain. "You're feisty tonight."

Goku finished and dried Gohan off, and Gohan pulled his father's nose and ears all the way to his room. When Goku had him into a diaper, he carried him into his and ChiChi's bedroom. Most nights Gohan would lay in their bed with them until he fell asleep, and then they'd put him in the crib. He really didn't like his crib, and Goku supposed he couldn't blame him for it. He'd hate to be put into something and completely unable to get out on his own.

Goku held on fast to Gohan and retrieved his pajama pants and undershirt, then put Gohan on the bed while he changed. Gohan was crawling really well by six months, better than most children his age ChiChi would say. She figured they just had a very intelligent son, and she'd make the most of his uniqueness.

He was sitting on the bed and playing a little game of "catch-dads-foot" when ChiChi emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing one of her few silk night gowns, but not the black one the Goku liked the best. This one was a pale blue, and covered much more of her than the black one.

But Goku had come to realize that usually, and he figured unconsciously, ChiChi usually wore one of her silk night gowns to bed when she felt more intimate. Goku looked down at Gohan as the boy yawned, and mentally willed the boy to go to sleep.

"I'll put Gohan to bed." ChiChi said, somewhat tiredly.

"It's okay, I'll do it." Goku said, jumping up. "You can lay down and rest."

She smiled. "Thanks Goku."

He carried the boy into his room and sat down in the rocker.

"Please go to sleep Gohan." Goku begged, though he knew Gohan wasn't going to understand why he was so desperate.

It wasn't that Goku didn't love having Gohan, he wouldn't trade his son for anything. But it wasn't easy to be intimate with ChiChi while Gohan was so small, and waking up during the night. It had taken it's toll on both ChiChi and Goku, because once Gohan was a few weeks old he'd screamed his head off almost nonstop.

Not only the crying, but he woke up two or three times in the night for the first month and a half. After that it was just once a night, and even now he only slept all the way through a night a few times a week. But, he didn't cry a lot anymore, but like he had at first. He was almost unbearable at first.

"Come on son, do daddy a big favor and go to sleep." Goku asked.

Gohan grinned and played with his lips, completely missing the fact that Goku was trying to send him to bed. Goku sighed and rocked back and forth, it was all he could do. It took over twenty minutes for Gohan to nod off, and Goku carefully laid him back into the crib once he was out cold.

Goku hurried himself into his bedroom, but sighed again as he noticed ChiChi rolled over onto her side of the bed, her eyes closed. He flicked off his light and laid down. He felt this way sometimes, staying up for at least an hour just trying to forget that ChiChi was laying next to him. He had to pretend that or he couldn't get past his desires for her.

Odd that he'd never felt that before marriage. He understood what a lot of Krillin and Master Roshi's talks were about, and their magazines. But why would you want more than one woman? ChiChi was enough for him, she was the only one he wanted to be with, to be intimate with. So that part of his friend's behavior he didn't understand.

Goku finally relaxed and fell asleep, and dreamt of ChiChi. Her skin, her hair, her body. He dreamt of them together, in bed together and saying each other's names as they became like one body and one mind. He missed them together like that, but he knew ChiChi was tired from caring for the house and Gohan. Goku did try to help, and he didn't want to force ChiChi. There had been a few times he knew she was being intimate only because he'd wanted it, and she was too tired to enjoy it. And he'd hated that worse than not being intimate at all.

ChiChi rolled over and looked at Goku, wondering why he never kissed her goodnight anymore, or held her while they were in bed, or even tried to sleep next to her as he once had. She knew they hadn't been together as much since Gohan was born, but that was to be expected. She was tired a lot too, but Goku's lack of attention toward her wasn't helping.

"Do you still love me?" She asked, but Goku was asleep and didn't answer.

"Oh, I know you do. I just wish you'd show me once in a while." She leaned against him and kissed his cheek.

"ChiChi?" Goku asked, he was fully awake now. That was no dream, she'd been talking to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She said.

"I thought you were asleep." Goku said, trying to maintain some control over himself. It was difficult being so near ChiChi, her touching his arm, kissed him cheek. He swallowed hard.

"No, I just…" She stopped. "Nothing. Go back to sleep. I'll see you in th-"

"You what? What did you want to say?" He asked.

"I…I just wanted to know if you…" She paused, then came back full force. "Why don't you want to touch me anymore?" Her temperament flared.

"Don't _want_ to touch you?" Goku asked dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

"You never sleep next to me, or hold me like you used to. Or kiss me goodnight." She tried making out his facial expression in the dark.

"ChiChi, it's hard to do those things when…" He stopped.

"When what? Is it because of Gohan?" She asked. "Things change when people have kids, it's just a part of life."

"It's not that ChiChi." He said. "I want to be with you. We never get to…be intimate anymore. And I know you're tired and don't usually want to. I can handle that…but when we're lying in bed and you're so close to me. If I hold you, or kiss you, or even just touch you I can't hardly help myself. I've come close to waking you up in the middle of the night, just so I can…" He stopped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" ChiChi asked.

"I didn't want you to be mad, or to feel like you _had_ to make love with me." He said. "I know when you do that, and it's worse than not doing anything at all."

ChiChi fell silent for a minute. "Oh, I didn't realize." She said.

Goku didn't say anything, he felt a little ashamed of himself.

"Goku, I know you've tried to help out so much. You've been just wonderful with Gohan." She put her arms around him and ran her hands through his hair.

"I didn't mean to neglect you." She said. "We'll fix this."

"ChiChi." Goku said, but didn't finish what he'd planned on saying when she kissed him.

He lost himself then, and rolled over on top of her and kissed her passionately. It had been…weeks since their last time? He couldn't remember, too many sleepless nights to count.

In the end, they fell asleep completely wrapped around each other, so much so it was impossible to tell who's legs or arms were who's. Goku had once told her that it felt like they were one person sometimes, that he could almost hear her voice in his head. She'd felt the same, though she was certain it was just the heat of passion that caused it.

They were together though, and very much like one person. Marriage, Goku decided, is one of the greatest inventions ever.

And Love was second to none.


	8. Unexpected Events

Disclaimer: Don't own DB or DBZ, or the characters.

Chapter 8

A year and a half later (Gohan is two: for those of you not so good at math, like me unfortunately).

Gohan walked, as well as any toddler _can_ walk, out of his room and into the kitchen. He was hungry; and he'd come to learn that the particular room he was standing in produced food. Usually only when he mommy was around, but it had done it before when his dad was there too.

He opened the door of the fridge, which he also knew was a source of food, and proceeded in dragging out the containers he hoped would produce his breakfast. His infantile mind couldn't quite comprehend that the noise he was making went farther than the room he was standing in. Also, he didn't know his parents had woken up.

ChiChi was on the verge of wakefulness. She knew she was in bed and asleep, but still she dreamt on. Goku was beside her moving just a little: from on his back to his side. His arm draped over her stomach, and he rested his chin on her shoulder. He'd not much more than began dozing off again when his sensitive ears picked up odd noises from downstairs.

He listened intently for a few more minutes, but he picked up nothing…not even a large power reading anywhere nearby. It was only Gohan and ChiChi inside the house with him. So he shrugged it off and tried to rest some more, it was too early to get up anyway.

"Goku?" ChiChi asked.

"Hm?"

"What was that noise?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"I don't know, but it stopped." He said, closing his eyes.

"I think we should check it out." She said, pulling the covers up to her chin.

"You mean **_I_** should check it out." He said amusedly, rolling over and standing up.

"Thank you." She said, and twisted back around to rest.

Goku slipped on a shirt and pajama pants, and walked down the hall. He looked in Gohan's room to check on him, but found no Gohan. He got the odd sensation of something wedged in his throat, and ran through the hallway looking for his son. Then he entered the living room, but still nothing. He walked into the kitchen, now frantic, and found the fridge door open.

A few steps closer he noted that Gohan was in the floor covered in…well, several somethings. He was calmed down immediately, and went to his son.

"What did you get yourself into?" Goku asked, shutting the door and carefully picking up his messy son.

"Bekfess daddy." He said, as they entered the bathroom and sat on the side on the tub.

"Breakfast?" Goku asked. "Gohan…" He stopped, and laughed. "I guess I would've done the same thing at your age…iffen I was hungry."

Gohan smiled. "Bat now?"

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"Bat now daddy?"

"Bat?" Goku thought as he started peeling off Gohan's clothes. "Oh! Bath! You wanna take a bath now?"

Gohan grinned and vehemently nodded his head.

"Oh, okay." Goku smiled and turned on the water for the tub.

"Noooo." Gohan whined, and shook his head.

"What? You just said you wanted to." Goku frowned, and turned off the water. "You gotta get clean one way or another."

"Big tub…ouwside." Gohan said, pointing in the direction of the front door.

"Oh, the barrel." Goku said. "Okay, you like taking a bath in the barrel."

Gohan smiled again and nodded, and poked his father's broad chest. "Wit you."

"Okay…with me." Goku laughed, picking Gohan up and walking outside.

He took the barrel from the storage room, where it was kept until used, and placed it expertly over the fire he'd built. Gohan stood anxiously by and waited for the water to heat up. He was only in his diaper, and still dripping with leftover…stuff. When his father came to stand by him he grabbed a hold of his pant's leg.

"Don't do that." Goku said, holding Gohan out at arms length. "You'll get me dirty too."

"Dirry…need bat." Gohan said, pointing at his father.

"I'm not dirty. I'm clean." Goku protested. "I'm just getting in because I like it, and you want me to."

Gohan smiled. "Kay."

A few minutes later, ChiChi's voice filtered outside.

"Goku…Gohan?" She called.

"We're out here." Goku yelled back.

"Ya…we ouw heeah mommy." Gohan called.

She popped her head out of the door. "There you guys are. What are you doing?"

"Gohan got a little…messy. So were getting cleaned off." Goku explained.

"Goku, there is a perfectly fine bathtub inside the house, I don't want Gohan to catch a cold out here." ChiChi scowled at the barrel.

"Aw ChiChi, it's too warm for him to catch a cold." Goku argued. "Besides, he said he wanted to take one out here."

"Ya mommy." Gohan said. "I wan take bat in…bar-barle (grunt)…that!" He pointed to the barrel."

"No, I don't like it. I told you to begin with you shouldn't have put him in there." ChiChi crossed her arms and glared.

Goku smirked just a little. "Come on Chi, he likes it. And if we get too cold, we'll come inside."

Her defenses faltered for a minute, and she looked at the barrel again. Goku did it every time. He could always, somehow, manage to wear her down without even trying. Nevertheless, she began to cave.

"Well…" She said.

"Please Chi." Goku begged.

"Petty peese mommy." Gohan begged too.

And that was the end of the struggle.

"Alright, alright. Stop with the puppy dog eyes." She said slightly angrily. "And that means you too Goku!"

Goku nodded and turned around, so he could keep smiling. But then he turned to her before she walked inside.

"Oh, yeah, ChiChi…" He said, and she turned around. "Gohan made a little mess in the kitchen. I'll get Gohan clean if you can do the kitchen."

She sighed. "Gohan, what were you trying to do?"

"Bekfass mommy." He said.

"Breakfast." Goku corrected.

"I know what he was saying." ChiChi said. "And you, young man…" She said to Gohan. "No more sneaking into the kitchen. I'll do the cooking, not you."

Gohan frowned and nodded.

"Okay then." ChiChi said. "If it gets cold, come in Goku."

"Yes dear." He said, taking off his shirt.

She walked inside, and sighed again as she saw the nastiness she would have to clean up.

"Yeah, of course he wants _me_ to handle the kitchen." She said. "Who wouldn't want to play in the water instead of cleaning up this mess?"

She bent to wipe up the food, and mentally reprimanded herself for not saying that to Goku, and not punishing Gohan more thoroughly. She couldn't let him become spoiled; he'd be no use to anyone that way. But, she couldn't be too hard on him either. Kami, how do you handle these things? How do you know what punishment to give, if any? How do you ensure you're raising a child correctly?

_Just have to play it by ear, I guess._ She thought. _He's smart, I can see it. He's talking and understanding things so well at such a young age._

She smiled in spite of her current position, which was on her hands and knees whipping the floor. Her son would not waste his talents, he'd become a scholar. She wouldn't let him become like her and Goku, always struggling to save or stretch what little money they had. He'd have a good job and an excellent education, and he'd have the chance to make something great of himself.

Unlike her.

Gohan squealed as he went under the water, then back up. Under the water, then back up. Goku laughed as his boy blew bubbles and splashed around, just enjoying being in the barrel.

"You really like it out here, huh?" Goku said.

"Ya." Gohan said. "I like it."

"Later today, you want to go flying with me on Nimbus?"

"Nimus?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, remember, I showed you not long ago." Goku said, pointed to the sky. "The little yellow cloud that takes me flying."

Gohan grinned. "Kay."

"Good." He said, grabbing Gohan up and tickling him.

"No!" Gohan yelped, and laughed. "No, no daddy!"

"I got ya now!" Goku said, almost knocking the barrel over as he jerked around playfully.

X-x-X-x-X

"We won't be gone long Chi." Goku said over his shoulder. "See you for supper."

"Be careful Goku." ChiChi said.

"We will." He answered, and then they were off.

Goku held Gohan in his right arm as he jogged down the well worn path he'd made through the woods. Gohan was smiling and looking around at the tall trees and animals they passed. Soon Goku took them into a clearing and called for his little cloud.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled, and almost instantly the cloud was beside him.

"Nimus!" Gohan yelled too, and squealed as the cloud friendly (and a little playfully) pushed up against his face.

"Nimbus you remember Gohan." Goku said, speaking as though the cloud could talk back. But Goku knew his friend could understand him, even if Nimbus had never said so.

"Gohan, you want to go flying now?" Goku asked.

"Ya." Gohan said, flailing his arms around.

"Okay, Okay." Goku said, stepping up on Nimbus. "Quit that, you're not a bird."

"Chirp, Chirp!" Gohan said, then he laughed. "Yes I am."

"Oh, my mistake." Goku said, and sat lotus style on the cloud with Gohan in his lap.

"Okay Nimbus, lets go!"

The cloud took off and Gohan yelped in both surprise and fear. He suddenly found himself very, _very_ high in the air. He grabbed hold of his father's right arm forcefully, and Goku nearly yelled at the strength behind the action.

"Gohan, it's okay, you won't fall." Goku said, trying to pry his son's fingers from his arm.

"Gohan, son, you're really okay…I promise. I won't let you fall." Goku said, sure his arm was going to bruise if Gohan didn't let go soon.

Gohan was fully crying by then, and still not letting go of his father. Finally, Goku yelled for Nimbus to take to the ground and stop. Gohan calmed down once they were only hovering a few feet above the ground. He let go of his father's arm, and settled for squeezing his gi in-between his fingers.

Goku rubbed his arm and stared, in acute fascination, at how red he was. Not even Krillin or Yamcha had ever grabbed him so hard, and they were seasoned warriors…two of the strongest on the planet. His son was strong when he wanted to be, just like his dad.

For the first time, save for when Gohan was born, he felt a large swelling of pride engulf him. His son was more like him than he'd first thought. With the right training (and ChiChi's permission, of course) he'd make a great warrior.

"That's quite a grip you got there Gohan." Goku said. "When you're a little older, I bet I could teach you how to use that power of yours."

"Whad powa?" Gohan asked.

"Huh?" Goku said. Had Gohan not noticed the grip he had? "Um, never-mind. We'll deal with it later."

"Kay." Gohan said, back to his cheerful self.

"Now, Gohan, Nimbus won't drop us." Goku said, as Nimbus eased up into the air. "We'll take this a little slower this time."

Gohan made a nervous noise, like a moan, and grabbed his father gi more tightly.

"It's okay." Goku said, putting his arms around him. "I got you, you're not going to fall. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Pomiss?" Gohan asked.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Pomiss…you not led me fall." Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Goku said understandingly. "I promise."

It didn't take very long for Gohan to become more accustomed to the flight, and he began to laugh and relax. After about an hour, he actually yelled for Nimbus to go faster. Goku smiled and laughed when Gohan would try to talk to the birds as they flew by, or cough when they went through the large white clouds.

Eventually, Goku stood up and let Gohan grab his leg. That way, with his hand on Gohan's head to ensure he was still on the cloud, they could do tricks. Nimbus would flip and spin, twirl and bounce with great ease. Gohan laughed and yelled in excitement every time they went upside down, or especially when they went down towards water. The ocean or lake they happened to be over would spray Gohan lightly, and he loved it.

When they landed and Gohan hopped off the cloud, Goku turned to his friend and patted it.

"Now, Nimbus, if Gohan ever calls for you, be sure to pick him up." He said.

The cloud squeaked and shook slightly, then took off for the sky again.

"Well, supper won't be done for a little while." Goku said. "What do you want to do?"

"Esplore!" Gohan said.

"Explore?" Goku asked, and Gohan nodded. "Okay, sure, what do you want to explore?"

Gohan smiled and looked around. "Dere." He said, pointing toward the woods and clearings to the west.

"Okay." Goku said. "Let's go."

Goku started walking when Gohan ran ahead of him, laughing and yelling for his father to try and catch him. Goku smiled and stayed on Gohan's heels for a good portion of the "exploration". He was a little surprised to find that Gohan, when he wasn't tripping on his own feet (from lack of coordination), he could run pretty fast. In fact, for a toddler, Goku doubted Gohan could be beat.

_So the speed and strength are there._ Goku thought. _But what about skill? You have to have skill or the others are useless._

"Daddy, you gedding 'low." Gohan said, as he ran through some more trees and tried to stay ahead.

"Slow? Me? I don't think so." Goku said, speeding up barely enough to touch Gohan's back.

He squeaked as he felt his father's touch, and kept laughed long after he'd been caught and thrown in the air. Goku was just as loud and merry, when suddenly he fell silent and still. His grip on Gohan tightened and he looked up, down, and to both sides.

"Piccolo." Goku hissed under his breath, as the familiar ki became very noticeable.

"About time you noticed." Came the bass voice from not far ahead of them.

Gohan looked around to see a green man floating in front a big waterfall. Gohan had never seen a green man before… or one so big. He waved at the man, but the man didn't wave back. He just looked at Gohan, without smiling or saying a word.

"I…" Goku started, suddenly scared. Why had he been careless, and not noticed Piccolo's ki until now? Had Piccolo been shielding himself, was he planning to attack?

Goku's worst nightmares were suddenly brought to his memory, and his breath hitched. He wanted Gohan away from here, and away from _him_.

Piccolo, though, didn't budge or make any indication that he wanted to fight. It was painfully obvious to the Demon that Son was still stronger than him. Too strong to mess with…yet.

"Leave. Now." Piccolo said.

Goku, faintly aware that Piccolo's ki was still weaker than his own, nodded dumbly and turned around. Gohan looked over his daddy's shoulder at the man, who his daddy had called "Piccolo", and waved again. The man scowled at Gohan, and so Gohan frowned back.

"Bye-bye!" Gohan yelled at the man, who must have been stuck in the air if he wasn't waving back.

Goku's eyes bugged and he put his hand over Gohan's mouth, and then took to the air. He flew faster than he realized he could, and all the while Gohan wriggled and squirmed in his arms.

"Daddy…you hurding me." He finally said.

Goku lightened his grip, which had been considerable, and landed in the clearing in front of there house.

"Gohan." Goku said seriously, more seriously than Gohan had ever seen him. "I don't want you to ever, _ever_ go that way (he pointed to where they'd just came from) without me with you. Do you understand?"

Gohan nodded.

"Good." Goku ran his hand through his hair. "That man you saw, did you get a good look at him?"

"Piclo." Gohan said.

"Piccolo…yes, him. Do you remember what he looks like?"

"Ya, geen." Gohan said.

"Yes. Good." Goku said, kneeling in front of Gohan. Eye to eye, he spoke to his son. "Gohan, Piccolo is a bad man. If you ever see him again, run away. Run as fast as you can and try to find me. Do you promise?"

"I pomiss." Gohan said, and hugged his daddy's neck. "I sorry. I nod know he was bad."

"I know you didn't. It's okay. He's really strong though, he's the second strongest fighter in the world." Goku said.

"You the firss, right?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'm the first." Goku said, taking Gohan's hand to walk toward the house.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah?"

"What make Piclo bad and you good?" Gohan asked.

Goku stopped walking. "I don't know what makes some people good and other's bad Gohan. I just know that Piccolo…he's not happy. His father hated me, so Piccolo hates me too. He wants to rule the world like his father did, and he wants to kill me."

Gohan frowned. "Why? Whad you do to make 'im mad?"

"I killed his father. He was evil, just like Piccolo is evil. And he killed a friend of mine. So, I beat him to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone else."

"Oh." Gohan said. "kay."

"Remember what I said." Goku said, before they completely left the clearing. "Don't go back there unless I'm with you. You promised, and you _have_ to keep a promise Gohan."

"Kay daddy." Gohan said, and walked some more toward the house.

Then they entered, and Goku suddenly realized he should have told Gohan _not_ to tell his mother. ChiChi would go insane, or worse…get angry. Kami, he hoped Gohan would forget about what happened soon.

It was a few weeks later that Gohan was sitting in his room learning his alphabet. His mommy wanted him to learn the funny shapes so he could write them, whatever writing was. And she was helping him to memorize them. "A" was for apple. "B" was for Bear. And so on.

"Okay, Gohan. This is "D", for-"

"Daddy!" Gohan said triumphantly.

"Yes, good job. "D" is for daddy." ChiChi moved to the next one. "Okay, "E". What is "E" for?"

Gohan thought for a minute and tried to remember. "Um…ephalent?"

ChiChi laughed. "Elephant Gohan…say Elephant."

"Ephe-"

"No. Do what I taught you with a word you don't know. Sound it out."

"El-e-ph-an-t. Ele-pha-nt. Elephant. Right?"

"Yes. Good job." ChiChi said. "Okay, now "G". What does "G" sound like?"

"Geen." Gohan said.

"Green." ChiChi corrected.

"Oh. Green." Gohan said. "Like Piclo."

"What?" ChiChi yelped, nearly falling out of her chair. "Where did you hear that?"

Gohan had tears that swelled up in his eyes from his mommy yelling at him so loudly.

"Don't cry Gohan, but tell me where you heard that name." She said softer.

"I sawd him." Gohan said, sniffling. "Wit daddy, long time ago."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" ChiChi asked.

Gohan shrugged.

ChiChi huffed and went to the next card. "Did anything happen?" She asked.

"No. Daddy left when he sawd Piclo." Gohan said. "H is for house."

"Huh?" She looked down at the card. "Oh, yes, that's right…Gohan, were you afraid of Piclo?"

"No." Gohan said. "He look funny, and he _green_ (Gohan was carefull to pronounce it right). But not scawy."

"So, you weren't afraid of him at all?" She asked.

Gohan shook his head.

She grunted. "Well you should be, he's not nice."

"I know. Daddy told me." Gohan said. "Nest one is "I", like ice."

"Alright Gohan, but you stay away from Piccolo. Do you hear me young man?"

"Ya mommy, I will. Daddy done told me to."

"Good. You listen to your father." She said, proceeding with the lesson.

X-x-X-x-X

Goku lay in bed as ChiChi brushed her hair in front of the mirror. Not for the first time he thought of how pretty she was, and how lucky he was to have her. She was demanding, and somewhat mean at times. But she had to be, he guessed, being married to him (of all people) and having a crazy little kid like Gohan around.

"Goku." ChiChi said. "Something interesting came up in Gohan's lesson today." She stated surly.

"Oh yeah, what was it?"

"Well, seems he had a run in with a **green** man named Piccolo not too long ago." She said, and turned to look at him.

Goku had the look of a deer caught in the headlights, but she was too angry with him to care.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Piccolo?" She yelled. "I had to find out through our son, who didn't even realize the danger he'd been put in!"

"I just didn't want you to worry." Goku said honestly. "I knew you'd probably never let him out of the house with me again if you knew."

"Well you're probably right!" She said. "I didn't want Piccolo to know about Gohan!"

"ChiChi, he's probably known about him since the day he was born…or sooner. Gohan has a pretty high ki signature for a kid…and it's a lot like mine. Piccolo would have known that Gohan was mine, and where to find him."

ChiChi sat on the bed and punched Goku's arm. "Why didn't you tell me though? I'm your wife and you can't keep secrets from me."

"I know, I'm sorry." Goku said. "I was a little shaken up myself, and I just didn't want you to worry."

ChiChi huffed, and jerked away when Goku kissed her cheek.

"Please don't be mad at me." Goku said. "Besides, Piccolo wasn't mean or nothin', he didn't even want to fight."

"Of course not, you're still stronger than him. He knows to wait until your unguarded…or preoccupied." She crossed her arms.

He put his arms around hers and kissed her neck. "It'll be okay. Gohan's fine, he wasn't even scared."

"That's what worries me most. Gohan can't keep thinking Piccolo's just another person. It would be dangerous for him to be in the dark about what Piccolo is capable of."

"I told him ChiChi, I've told him a hundred times about Piccolo. He just doesn't seem to be bothered." Goku paused. "Besides, there was something different about Piccolo this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Piccolo, he was different. He acted…well, not like himself."

"He's probably just trying to get you to let your guard down. Don't be fooled Goku."

"I'm not, and I'm not saying I want to invite him to dinner…I'm just saying he was different. Something about him was just…_different_."

"Okay, okay…I get it. He was different. But I still don't like him, not at all."

"Well, me neither. We'll just have to stay extra watchful. Okay?"

"Okay." She said after a pause. Then she lay down and sighed.

After a few minutes of darkness and silence, Goku bent and kissed her goodnight, then lay on his side next to her as he always did: his arm drapped over her stomach and his head resting against her neck and shoulder (mostly because he loved the smell of her hair). She took his hand and rubbed her thumb over his fingers, and he kissed her shoulder in response. They heard Gohan in the next room shuffle around in bed, and then settle down to sleep again. They both smiled, and closed their eyes.

"Goodnight Chi." He said to her.

"Goodnight Goku, I love you."

"Hai, I love you too."

A/N: Now, everyone repeat after me: "Aww, how cute"… Hehe, thanks for reading and see ya'll in the next chapter.


	9. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Nope.

A/N: Closing in on the end here. This fic is nice and all, but I can only take it so far. Sorry if that upsets you guys. Just a few more chapters to go.

This might get a tad off-kilter in this chapter, simply because I find rewriting the DBZ episodes (or movies) boring and unimaginative. Might as well make things interesting…um, right? -gulps-

Thank you my lovely reviewers: **Gosha, MarshmellowDragon, Courtney, fubuplayer2005, ShadowCatYumi05, Kiko cat, Wynora, anime/videogame freak, Dragon-lady, Crazy-fanfic-addict, Veema, hana **and **Terror.**

**LauraNeatO:** I agree, Gohan was talking and understanding things better than the average two year old…which is what I wanted. Gohan's a smart kid, I made that clear I guess. Glad you saw it too, and thanks for the review.

Chapter 9

-Basically One Year Later (Gohan is three and some months old)-

Goku shook his head and leaned against the back of his chair, and tried very hard not to laugh. Gohan walked down the hallway with his head hung low, and blushing fiercely. His mother had put him in a very odd and uncomfortable pair of clothes, and he didn't like them at all. They were black pants, a white undershirt, a black over coat and a red bow tie. He looked…odd.

"I don't like them." Gohan said, tugging at the offensive clothing.

"Aw, but you look adorable." ChiChi said, smiling and taking a picture. "Don't you think so Goku?"

Goku's head jerked up and he looked from his son to his wife. "Um, well, he looks…different."

"Oh, you don't like them either?" ChiChi said irritated. "Goku, you have no sense of culture or fashion."

"Well, if they make him uncomfortable-"

"What does comfort have to do with style? Nothing. He looks grand, and he'll impress those administrators yet."

Gohan sighed and sat stiffly at the table. He wasn't happy in the least, and he didn't like the idea of leaving home to go to a dumb preschool. He liked being with his grandpa and his parents, even though he would like to make some friends. His dad always did talk about his friends and the adventures they had together when he was young.

Gohan wanted to have an adventure, just not a scary one. He wanted to meet new people and make friends. He didn't have any friends, he'd never really met anyone besides his family.

"Eat your breakfast Gohan, then you can change into your sir coat." ChiChi said, setting plates of food on the table.

Gohan smiled and partook gladly of the meal, with his father not far behind him. ChiChi sat too and tried earnestly to overlook Goku's eating habits. It had become clear in these past few years of marriage that Goku was not going to change in that respect, he always cleared his many plates as fast as he could.

When breakfast was done Goku and Gohan went outside and sat at the small table ChiChi had set up for Gohan's studying. Goku sometimes liked to watch Gohan do some math problems or read a passage from a book, both of which he himself was not very good at. Goku had never been to school, he could barely read and write. It did make him proud that Gohan could do those things well, even if he did think ChiChi overdid it a little.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a walk buddy." Goku said. "You stay here and study hard, so your mom won't get mad."

"Okay daddy." Gohan said, smiling as his father patted his head.

"Have fun." Goku said over his shoulder as he walked to the edge of the woods.

Gohan snickered and watched his father's form fade into the distance. He never had fun doing homework.

ChiChi came outside not long afterward and saw that Gohan was studying away at his little table in the shade, and smiled.

"Where's your father?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"He wen' on a walk." He replied.

"Okay then. Did he say when he'd be back?" She asked.

Gohan shook his head.

"Goodness, what am I going to do with him?" She asked herself, as she turned and walked into the house.

Some hours later Goku decided it had gotten too hot to keep hiking, so he undressed and dove into the lake. He swam for a long time, then went to find a good sized fish or two for dinner. He saw one he liked very much, and grabbed the huge water-dweller by the tale. It wriggled and attempted to escape, but could not under Goku's mighty grip.

He hadn't much more than begun this one-sided struggle, which he was obviously winning, when a startling thing happened, he had an odd sensation of being watched. Then he heard a voice come swiftly and clearly through his head.

"Goku." She said, and the feeling was gone.

Bubbles surfaced before the warrior did, and he caught his breath instantly. He scowled in all directions and mentally searched out the ki's of his wife and son. First he felt the Ox King at his home, and something was wrong with him…he felt weaker than usual. Then ChiChi's ki came to him, and it was obviously dwindling. But he found no trace of his son.

Goku jumped out of the pond and hastily found his clothes, put them on and ran down the mountain slope. His heart was racing inside his chest, and he kept getting the sensation of having to swallow it. The fish he had in tow, which was to be their supper, was all but forgotten in the race downward. Only out of sheer panic did he still have a hold of it.

He reached the woods in record time and darted his way down the warn path to his house. He kept searching for any large ki signatures nearby, namely Piccolo's, but found none. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to get a reading on Gohan. As if the thought of Gohan being too far away for Goku to sense wasn't scary enough, another possibility came to mind.

Gohan might be dead.

Goku clenched his teeth so hard it was a wonder they didn't all chip, and he sped up. Soon the clearing came into view, as did his house and yard. He slowed down enough to get a good look around, and he dropped the fish (after remembering he was still carting it along). There was a pile of books near, or under, the Ox King, and his father-in-law was laying face down in the dirt.

ChiChi was the one he went to first, as he noticed she was laying very still not far from her father. Goku's keen eyes didn't miss the obvious mares on her face and the position she'd been in when he found her…there had been a struggle. Never in his life had Goku been more worried or frightened. He didn't realize he'd even made it over to ChiChi's body, it had all happened so fast.

"ChiChi?" He asked, voice higher and rougher than usual. "ChiChi, what happened?"

She stirred, for she was capable of doing so, and looked up at her husband.

"Goku…I'm sorry." She said, voice strained from both pain and exhaustion. "T-they came and kidnapped Gohan."

"Who came?" He asked, holding her tighter without realizing it. "Why'd they take him?"

"I-I don't know. They said they were after the…dragon ball." She coughed, and blood trickled down the corners of her mouth.

"ChiCh?" Goku asked anxiously, as his wife stopped talking and shut her eyes. "It'll be okay ChiChi, I'll get him back."

Goku picked his wife up and carried her into the house; after putting her on the couch he went back outside to retrieve Ox King. The large man was harder to carry, and Goku didn't have anywhere to put him except on the floor near ChiChi. He was in a hurry, he had to find his son. But, first things first, he had to give his wife and father-in-law a senzu bean.

Goku fetched his little leather pouch, and inside were four senzu beans. All were left from the gift Korrin had given him after the 23rd Teckenchi Budokai, over four years earlier. He pulled out two and fed one each to his injured family. It didn't take long for the beans to take there effect, and ChiChi was on her feet in no time.

"Oh Goku, they were so ugly and mean!" She said, clinging to his shoulders. "They took our Gohan…they took him!"

"It'll be alright Chi, I promise I'll bring him home safe and sound." Goku gave her a quick peck on the forehead before turning to walk out the door.

"Kick there butts Goku, no one takes _our_ son and goes unpunished." She said, arms crossed.

Goku smirked as he exited his house, that was his ChiChi. No matter how laid back life got, she'd always have her fighter's spirit.

X-x-X-x-X

(Watch the DBZ movie "Dead Zone" if you want a more detailed account of the action, otherwise I'll just do an overview. -my apologies to all-)

Goku looked down at his son, who was next to him on Nimbus, in complete amazement. Holy Kami, what just happened back there? Well, basically (or, the best Goku could figure), his son had just kicked Garlic Jr. and his evil ambition to the wind. Wow, and Goku had never even known his son had that kind of power.

Pride, pure and unadulterated pride had swept over him from the moment he realized what had happened…and he was still reveling in it. His hand was placed half protectively/half amusedly on his son's hat. Gohan held tight to his father's gi, smiling at the thought of going home.

ChiChi was already in the front yard pacing when her two boys came home. Supper had long since been finished and the house was sparkling clean. She'd probably scrubbed every 'nook and cranny' of her home. That's just how she dealt with anxiety, she had to keep busy.

"Oh Gohan, my baby!" She said, grabbing him up out of his father's arms and kissing his small face repeatedly.

"Aw mommy, I'm fine." He said, slightly pushing her away. "Daddy saved me."

ChiChi looked at her slightly marred, battle worn husband. She smiled at him, and he was already smiling down at her.

"Guess it's not half bad having the world's strongest man for a husband." She said, nudging his side playfully as Gohan ran ahead to enter the house (which was for one reason: he smelled food).

"Hope not." He said, grabbed her around the waist. They didn't move for a long while, but then Goku spoke up. "ChiChi, tonight, we need to talk."

ChiChi frowned at the seriousness behind his tone, Goku was never serious. He was fun, and lighthearted and goofy…but never serious. Well, except in battle (most of the time).

"Alright." She said, a little confused. "Whatever you say Goku."

They went inside, and she instructed Goku to wash up before he ate. Goku rolled his eyes and headed toward the bathroom. Even after a life and death struggle, when all he wanted was to eat supper and rest, she made him take a shower. He smirked as he entered the bathroom, though.

_That's my ChiChi._ He thought, and shut the door.

Gohan sat at the table and waited for his father to come back, that way they could all eat. What a crazy day this had been. He'd been kidnapped, drugged, almost squished, and then knocked out cold. Now, he was back home and sitting at the kitchen table. Just…crazy!

"Mommy, why's daddy so strong?" He asked.

"I don't know honey, he just is." She said.

"Yeah, okay." He said, and sighed. He'd not eaten since breakfast and now he was starving!

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled at the bathroom door. "You done yet?"

"Gohan? Just a minute." He yelled back.

A few minutes later he opened the door with a towel firmly wrapped around his waist. "Yes son?"

"I'm hungry, hurry so we can eat." He said and pushed his father in the direction of his bedroom.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Goku said laughing.

Not long later, Goku came into the kitchen. "Gohan, you and me have one heck of an appetite, heh?"

Gohan nodded, "Yep."

"Alright boys, settle down and eat up." She said, placing all the food in the center of the table.

They did so, and ChiChi again sat quietly to the side as they devoured their meal. She sighed contently and smiled.

_Some things will just never change._

* * *

ChiChi sat at her vanity after changing into her nightgown, a soft baby blue cotton one. She looked at herself in the mirror and began brushing her long hair. She was a relatively pretty person, she thought. Good looking enough to win Goku's affections, and strong enough to protect herself from most.

She shifted uneasily in her chair when Goku entered and began to undress, he'd just tucked Gohan in for the night. She didn't usually feel uncomfortable around Goku, not anymore. But he'd sounded so different earlier when he said he'd needed to talk to her, it made her wonder what was so important to him.

Goku stripped to his boxers and sat on the bed, leaning casually against the headboard. He had wanted to talk to ChiChi, but now he wasn't so sure. It ad been that he wanted to discuss training Gohan, and to explain who the real hero of that day had been. But he though better of it now, he thought maybe Gohan was still too young anyway. Besides, ChiChi wouldn't hear of it just yet.

"Goku." She said, looking at him. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Goku looked at her and smiled. "Nothing. It's not important anymore."

She cocked her head, then shrugged. "If you say so."

She finished and went toward the door of the bedroom, locked it, and began walking around to her side of the bed when Goku grabbed her up and placed her in his lap. She nearly yelped, but caught herself before doing it. She feared she'd wake up Gohan.

"Son Goku, just what-" She was cut off by her husband kissing her hard on the lips.

His arms went around her and his hand found it's way to her hair, where he sifted through it gingerly. She finally pulled back to catch her breath, and looked wide eyed up at Goku. He was grinning at her, and she was completely flushed. She hit his chest teasingly and scoffed.

"Oh you," She said, laughing. "You'll never change."

"No, you're wrong." He said, hugging her closer. "I already have."

She looked up a little confused at him, and he just chuckled.

"Don't you remember the first year we were married?" He asked, rubbing his hand along her upper thigh.

"Oh, yes." She said, leaning her head against his chest. "Hai, you have changed."

They sat for a while like that, until Goku pulled her away so she could look at him.

"Hey Chi?"

She nodded.

"I've been thinkin'." He started. "About maybe, havin' more kids."

"Really Goku?" She asked, eyes big.

"Yeah. I mean, not really right now…cause Gohan still so little. But maybe in a year or two?"

"Oh Goku, really?" She asked, nearly in shock. "You want to have a bigger family?"

"Well, um," He stammered. "If you think it's okay." He coughed slightly. "What _do_ you think?"

The shock wore off quickly and she threw her arms around Goku. "Oh, I'd love to. I've always wanted several kids."

Goku smirked. "Oh yeah."

She kissed his neck and pulled back to look at him. "Yeah."

He leaned in and kissed her again, and she pushed him down on his back. She was straddling his middle, and he pulled her gown off. He leaned up and put one of her legs on either side of him, and continued kissing her. She pulled away to kiss his neck, while he ran his hands over her back and shoulders.

"When the time is right," She said. "I'll stop taking the Pill."

"That's the thing that keeps you from having babies, right?"

"Hai, that's the one."

He nodded against her shoulder and pulled her closer, and they were so close now he could feel her womanly curves against his bare chest. And he liked it very much. He rolled over so he was on top of her and kissed her hard on the mouth. He was more tired than usual, he'd been in battle today, but it didn't stop him from wanting her.

It wasn't long before ChiChi was grabbing at his arms and shoulders and his neck. She'd run her hands in his hair and feel all over the muscles of his body, she said she liked how he felt. He was handsome and perfect, physically. Not a single place on him was flabby or untoned, he was like the Grecian statues; only _he_ was alive and not made of stone. But beyond all this, he was gentle with her, more gentle than she'd thought the strongest man in the world could be.

And she loved him for it.

He loved her too, though not quite as vocally as she did. He took care of her, and provided for her, and helped her whenever he could. He figured, why say it all the time if you can just prove it? So, that's what he tried to do. But, she seemed to love hearing him say it more often now, and he didn't mind. So long as it was just her there to hear it.

They were together a while before both were spent, content, and reveling in the afterglow. ChiChi laid her head on Goku's chest and breathed heavily, running her fingers along his rib cage and stomach.

"Tell me you love me Goku." She said.

Goku smiled, he knew her too well. He'd of said it anyway though, but apparently not quickly enough for her liking.

"I love you ChiChi." He said, squeezing her shoulder with his hand. "You're the only one for me."

"Yes, I know." She said, smiling at him. "But a woman likes to hear these things sometimes."

"Well, I'm telling you now." He said softly.

"I know, but try and do it on your own next time." She leaned up and kissed his lips lightly. "And Goku, I love you too. You and I were meant to be. I know it now."

"Me too Chi. May of taken a little longer to hit me than it did you, but I feel the same."

He played with her hair and ran his hand down her back until his eyes became heavy. He fought it and fought it, but he finally fell asleep…and then began to snore.

ChiChi smiled and looked up at him. He was so tired, he'd really surprised her by wanting intimacy tonight, and after battle no less. And definitely stunned her by wanting more children. But then, Goku was full of surprises anymore. And she looked forward to many more years of his boyish flippancy and manly strength.

Her husband, he was a walking contradiction if nothing else. But Kami, how she adored him for it all. And she knew, without a doubt, they truly had been meant for each other.


	10. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Kami, this gets old…okay, okay "I don't own Dragonball Z". Happy now?

A/N: Last Chappie! Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read this story. It was my first Romantic fic ever, so I am truly grateful for all the support and criticism you all have given me these past few months. I'd say ten chapters wasn't too bad, but I simply can't keep this story going forever…I mean, we all know what happens next anyway. Furthermore, I plan on continuing to post stories for a long time to come. Hope to here from many of you in later fics, thank you so much! -bows- Bye guys, it's been fun!

A/N2: So sorry if anything in this is too cliché or corny. But it's kinda hard to write stuff when everyone already knows what happens. At least…it is for me (but that's really not saying much).

Since FanFiction has made it illegal for me to respond to your reviews, feel free to email me should you want to converse…anytime! **Marshmellowdragon, Courtney, super saiyan 4 chichi, Gosha, shadowcatyumi08, anime/videogame freak, rimera, carolinawhiterose, crazy-fan-fic-addict, fubuplayer2005, wynora, **and **cutie.**

Chapter 10

Goku stepped over the threshold and onto the tile floor, which had black strips running across it from the heels of overly anxious children. He'd never been inside a school before, and he wasn't all too sure he liked it. But he looked over at ChiChi, who was simply overjoyed, and shrugged it off. Surely if ChiChi was this excited about a preschool then it couldn't be that bad.

"And this," the overweight school administrator said, "Is the cafeteria. If you choose to pay for the meal plan your Gohan will get breakfast and lunch here."

ChiChi frowned. "Um, no. I usually just cook his breakfast and lunch."

"Besides," Goku interrupted. "those plates are awfully small. Do you get seconds and thirds with those?"

The administrator sweat dropped. "No, those plates usually fill the students up."

"That's fine." ChiChi said, nudging Goku hard in the ribs. "By boys just have healthy appetites."

"Indeed." The administrator said. "Follow me to Ms. Yamina's classroom please, this will be his homeroom for the year."

ChiChi marched right alongside the administrator while Goku and Gohan followed at a safe distance behind. It certainly was a large building, and very…gray. Goku didn't enjoy being inside it either, but if it made ChiChi this happy he didn't put up a fuss.

Besides, Gohan did need to get educated. Kami knows Goku could have used some schooling when he was a kid.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked, pulling on his pants legging.

"Yeah buddy, what is it?"

"I don't want to stay here. Please can we go home?" Gohan's sad face looked up at his father pleadingly, and Goku had to swallow hard.

"Now, you know your mom said this is a really good school." He patted Gohan's head. "I'm sure you'll learn to love it."

Gohan's face fell, if it were possible to look any more solemn, and he simply nodded. "Okay."

Goku grunted and kept following his wife and the fat man. He didn't want to send Gohan here, he wanted to keep Gohan at home and play with him. They had a lot of fun together, when he wasn't studying of course. That wasn't the point though. The point was that ChiChi was so headstrong on the studying part she wouldn't even consider what Goku wanted. He wanted to train Gohan, to teach him all the techniques he himself knew so well. It wasn't fair, it really wasn't.

"Goku, come on. Don't just stand there." ChiChi said, and Goku realized he'd not followed the others into the classroom.

"Sorry Chi." He said, and moved past her.

She frowned, knowing something was wrong with Goku to make him act so…sad. Goku wasn't ever sad, he was always bouncing around and cheerful. She made a mental note to ask him about it later, but now she had to finish this tour.

They met with the teacher, who seemed nice enough, and watched as Gohan was allowed outside to meet his fellow classmates. All the little ones stopped there playing and turned to greet the new student. Some were smiling and others weren't, but most were generally acceptant.

"Children," Ms. Yamina said. "This is Son Gohan, he will be in our class."

Collectively the other students, some not so enthusiastically as others, said "Hello Gohan."

Gohan blushed and looked down, muttering some incoherent word which the teacher translated as "Hello".

The administrator looked around at the Sons and smiled. "Well, I think he'll be just fine." With that he shook hands with them and led them to the door.

"It was wonderful to have met you, Gohan will be ready to go home at four o'clock sharp." He opened the door. "Good day to you."

"So we just…leave him here?" Goku asked. "Just like that, not even saying goodbye?"

"I guess so, is that best?" ChiChi asked the administrator.

"Well, in the past we've had difficulties with separation anxiety from both parents and children. So we try to just make the transition as painless as possible for both now, if you leave he won't even realize you're gone for a while. By then, he'll be used to the others and able to cope."

Goku scratched his head, looked to Chichi (who was simply frowning) and said "Huh?"

ChiChi sighed. "He means we ought to just go, then come back and get him this afternoon."

"Oh." Goku said, turning and trying to catch a glimpse of Gohan outside. He couldn't, so he turned and nodded. "Okay, if you say so."

They all walked back into the hallway and made their way to the entrance of the school.

"I trust you two can find your way back alright?" The administrator asked.

"Yes. We're fine, thank you." ChiChi said, grabbing Goku's arm and walking outside with him.

Goku squinted as the sun was suddenly too bright for his eyes. He raised his hand to his face for shade, then continued walking out of the school grounds.

"I like it Goku, I think Gohan will get a great education there." ChiChi said, smiling. "Though I did want to say goodbye to him."

"Yeah, me too." Goku said, grabbing up ChiChi once they were out of sight of the school.

"Iya, Goku!" She yelped, but they were already up in the air by the time she shouted. "Goodness Goku, people aren't used to seeing someone jump fifty feet in the air and take off flying!"

Goku nodded, somewhat distracted, and kept going west. His mind was elsewhere, wondering just what Gohan was doing at that school. Questioning if he was having as much fun as ChiChi thought.

"Goku." ChiChi said, leaning down against his chest.

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? You've been acting strange all day." She said, head against his shoulder.

"I have? I'm sorry." He said, falling silent again.

"Goku, tell me what's wrong. I want to know." She said.

Goku looked at her, giving her an odd expression, then looked back ahead of him.

"I don't think you're being fair." He finally said. "About Gohan, his going to school and not ever training."

"Goku we talked about this, I don't want him to train. I want him to study and be a scholar."

"Yes. _You _want this, and _you _want that. Well what about what I want, I'm his father." Goku clinched his teeth and bit his bottom lip to keep from shouting. ChiChi never responded well to being yelled at. Besides, he didn't like to yell at people. He liked to be nice, if he could.

"Yes, you're his father. So do you want to see him get hurt like you always do. You always get hurt Goku! I don't want to see Gohan lying in a bloody heap on a concrete fighting ring, I don't want to see him get killed like you're friends. And I don't want him to turn out like us, uneducated and barely making enough to survive." She cleared her thought and breathed. Suddenly, she felt a little better.

"He doesn't have to enter tournaments, or even really fight. I just want to teach him what I know, so we can have fun sparing together." Goku again looked at his wife, who was now also biting her bottom lip.

"Don't you understand Chi?" Goku asked. "Fighting's all I've got. It's all I am. I don't know much about anything else, you're the smart one in the family. I want to give him something that's mine, something that can be just for the two of us…father and son stuff."

She smiled. "That's sounds kinda…" She frowned. "No Goku, I just don't…what if he got hurt? What if he got killed? Piccolo is still out there, he still hates you. Don't you think he'd try and hurt Gohan to get to you? I think he would."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be smart to make Gohan stronger in case that happened? He's got power ChiChi, he's got a lot of power. I couldn't teach him to use it, then nothing could hurt him."

ChiChi again bit her bottom lip. Truth be told, he was right. Or at least, he sounded right. She knew when she married him he was a fighter, all the way to the core. She knew it, so why did she even bother to argue with him about this?

"We'll see Goku." She said. "Give it some time, let him get a little older."

Goku looked at her in surprise. "So, you'll let me train him?"

"Well, just not right now. He's only four." She said. "Can't we leave it at that for now? I'm not saying 'no', I just want to wait."

Goku nodded. "Alright, he is still little. We can give it another year or two."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You really are a good father Goku. I'm proud of you, you're my hero."

Goku smiled too. "Really? You're hero?"

She nodded. "Yes, you always have been. You didn't know that?"

He chuckled and looked down at the tree tops passing by. "I guess I had a clue. But it's really nice to hear you say that."

"Well, you're very welcome." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the nape of his neck.

"You cold? We can stop for a while." Goku said.

"No, I'm fine. Is home much farther?"

"It's just another mile, we'll be there soon."

"Good. I'm ready to be home again." She said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, me too." He said, more to himself than to ChiChi.

X-x-X-x-X

Gohan had been to school almost all that week, and he'd not enjoyed it at all. When he played games with the other children he broke the toys, or hit the ball too hard, or accidentally played to rough. He didn't mean to do those things, he just did them without noticing.

And when it was lunch time all the children teased him about how much he ate, that he was a little pig. He didn't think he was a pig, but he looked at the other children's plates. They were all eating much less than he was, some of them didn't even finish their first helpings. One little boy had pulled his tail on the second day of class, and Gohan couldn't move for at least a whole minute.

They all called him names, like "monkey-boy" or "piggy" because of his tail and appetite. Why was he so different? Why were the other children so mean? Why did he have to go to school at all?

"Your mom says it's good for you." Goku said, picking Gohan up. The two were hiking together, since it was Saturday, and now were looking over a large ravine.

"It's not that bad is it?" Goku asked.

"I hate it. I didn't make a single friend." Gohan said, slithering out of his father's hold and onto the ground. "I don't want to go back."

"You'll like it soon. Sometimes you might not like something at first, but then you learn to."

"But they hate me. They're mean to me because I'm different from them." He started to cry a little. "Why am I so different?"

"You aren't, you're just like me when I was a boy." Goku said, but Gohan didn't stop crying. So he knelt in front of him so they were eye to eye, and used his gi top to wipe off Gohan's face.

"Son, you're mom is the strongest woman in the world and I'm the strongest man. You're gonna be strong no matter what, you were meant to be. But that doesn't make you strange, and the other kids'll see that soon enough."

"But I just want to be normal." Gohan shouted. "I want to be like the rest of them, or I'll never make any friends."

"Sure you will." Goku said. "You're about the best person I know. Just be yourself and you'll make lots of friends."

"You really think so?" Gohan asked.

"Yep. I really do." Goku said, again picking Gohan up. "Do you know what'll cheer you up?"

Gohan shook his head.

"You can come to Kame island with me tomorrow. All my friends will be there and you can meet them. They'll be your friends too, you know."

Gohan smiled. "I can go with you, really?"

Goku chuckled. "Well yeah, we'll have a great time. You mom might even decide to go, since you're gonna go too."

"I'd like that." Gohan said, now completely back to his cheerful self. "Lets go home now, it's lunch time."

Goku laughed out loud that time, and jumped into the air. "You're just a chip off the ole' block."

"I am." Gohan asked. "Okay."

The two flew home and entered the house, which smelled of sweet rice and vegetables. ChiChi was finishing some chicken when Goku came up behind her and touched her neck.

"I'm trying to cook." She said, eyeing him. "Don't pull anything funny."

His hands went up in symbolic surrender, and he laughed. "You know me."

"Hai, exactly."

He sat down at the table next to Gohan, and waited for ChiChi to put lunch on the table. When she did he ate it, and when they were done he helped with the dishes. Gohan stayed outside and ran after any creature that moved. Out the window ChiChi could keep a watch on him, and Goku was next to her drying the dishes she washed.

"You know what I was just thinking about?" Goku asked.

"There's no telling." ChiChi answered, then looked at him. "What?"

He put the plate he was drying down and walked over to her. "Our first anniversary. DO you remember?"

ChiChi scowled and scoffed. "How could I forget. You didn't have a clue you were suppose to give me a present."

"Aw, you're not still sore about that are you? That was four years ago."

"So." She said, her scowl eventually lifting to a smile. "Oh, you know I can't stay mad at you."

He walked behind her and put his arms around her stomach. "I know. Because you love me." He kissed her neck.

She stopped washing the dishes and turned around. "Just what are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing, do I need a reason to kiss my own wife?" He kissed her lips and pulled back quick.

"Son Goku, you're up to something." She said, crossing her arms. As close as they were, her elbows were leaning against Goku's chest.

"Maybe I am. Who knows." He said, pushing her arms down and holding them at her sides.

"Goku, what are you doing? What's gotten in to you?" She asked, unable to suppress a giggle that emitted when he again kissed her neck.

"What, you don't like me kissing you?"

"What if Gohan walks in? Save this for later Goku, if Go-"

He kissed her mouth again and halted her speech. He could hear Gohan a mile away, and he'd not do much more be kissing ChiChi anyway should he come inside.

He pulled back and she was flushed a brilliant crimson. He was amused that after all these years he still had that effect on her. "You're red, are you hot?"

She hit his shoulder playfully. "Don't be fresh, I just…oh forget it. It's no use."

"Nope." He said, and hoisted her up to sit on the kitchen table.

"Goku!" She whispered sharply, afraid that yelling would bring Gohan indoors. "You're crazy today, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I just think you're pretty, that's all." He put his arms around her. "That wrong?"

"No, I don't guess." She said, leaning against his upper arm.

"Come on. Forget the dishes for a little while and lets go outside." He said.

"I'll not forget the dishes, the pots will rust. I'll come outside when they're done." She hopped off the table and put her hands back into the hot water.

Goku went back to standing beside her and drying the dishes she handed to him. Fifteen minutes later they were outside and under a large tree for shade. Gohan joined them soon and the three sat under the tree together. Goku was against the trunk of the tree, ChiChi was beside him leaning against him, and Gohan was in both his parent's laps taking a nap.

ChiChi brushed aside tray hairs that covered her son's face. Soon she'd give him a hair cut, he was in dire need of one.

"He's beautiful, don't you think?" ChiChi asked.

Goku looked down at his son and grinned. "Yeah. Just about perfect I think."

ChiChi touched Gohan's cheek and moved him gently against her and Goku. He didn't wake up, he mumbled something indecipherable lowly. Goku put an arm around ChiChi and used his other hand to pull off Gohan's shoes. Then he rested his hand on his son's bottom leg, unconsciously tapping his forefinger again Gohan's chin.

An hour later ChiChi was also sleeping, Goku was the only one awake. Between being full and the heat, he was close to taking a nap himself. Once ChiChi was completely unconscious he picked her up carefully, with Gohan on her stomach, and carried them to the nearby grassy hill they used to watch him train.

He put them down and laid beside them, with Gohan between he and ChiChi, and fell asleep soon after. He wasn't worried about the sun because of the shade the tall trees gave. Besides, soon enough it would be dusk and they wouldn't have to worry about burning.

XxXx

That night, after supper, Goku was inside Gohan room to tuck him in. He helped a very sleepy Gohan, who'd stayed up past his bedtime, peel off his clothes and slip on a nightshirt. Once under the covers Gohan jerked around until he was comfortable, then he looked up at his father.

"Daddy, what time will we go to see your friends tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh, just after lunch I guess." He said.

"Okay. It sounds fun. Thanks for taking me." Gohan said.

"You're welcome." Goku answered. "Now go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy. I love you." Gohan said.

"I love you too, son." Goku leaned down and kissed Gohan's forehead. "See you in the morning."

Gohan nodded and watched his father leave the room. Once the door was shut Gohan closed his eyes and turned over. Within minutes he was asleep, and he was excited about seeing the Kame island the next day. Who knew what might happen, tomorrow would be an adventure.

Goku entered his bedroom and changed into his boxers, crawling into the bed beside ChiChi. He leaned and kissed her cheek, then settled down under the covers. His arm went up to pillow his head and his other went around ChiChi, pulling up next to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes Goku, you'll have more fun if just you and Gohan go." She said, draping her arm over his stomach.

"I want you to go, I'll have plenty of fun if you're there too." He said.

"They're you're friends Goku, I'd feel a little out of place." She kissed his shoulder and hugged him. "You and Gohan will have a great time. I bet you'll shock your friends when they see you again."

Goku frowned. "How come?"

"Because you're different than you used to be. You're so much more…responsible, and mature."

"Oh yeah." Goku said. "I guess you're right. It'll be nice to see everyone, and see how they've changed."

"Yes. It'll be good for you." She said.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Goodnight Chi."

She kissed him again and moved to turn out the light. "Goodnight Goku. See you tomorrow."

"Hai. See you in the morning." He said, turning so that he was up against ChiChi with his arm on her side. He rested his head on her arm and rubbed her side with his hand. He felt her relax and sigh, that was a good feeling.

"Goku, would you care to rub my back?"

He grinned. "Not at all."

He moved his hand around to her back and did his best not to press too hard. He was strong and he knew it, on occasions he'd not noticed that something he did was too rough. Once he'd picked her up but held her too firmly. Another time they were playfully wrestling in the floor of the living room when he grabbed her arm too hard.

So he was careful, very careful with her. She was tough, yes, but to him she was also very fragile.

"Thank you Goku, you're sweet." She said, yawning and sighing together.

"I love you Chi."

"I know." She snickered. "And I love you too."

* * *

The Next day - Mid afternoon

The battle was over, Radditz was dead. Piccolo was standing off to the far left of Goku, who was in process of dying himself. It was by Piccolo's own doing, but for a reason the Demon couldn't fathom he wasn't happy or proud…not in the least.

Goku opened his eyes and turned his head slowly, so he could catch a glimpse of his son. Gohan was amazing, but now he was unconscious. Goku wanted to say something, but no words came. He was in so much pain his world seemed to slowly drain of color, his eyes were hazy and unclear.

He suddenly heard a loud noise, then voices around him. Again he willed himself to open his eyes, Krillin…Master Roshi…Bulma. Bulma went to Gohan, said he was okay, then came back crying. Why was she crying?

Oh, yeah, he was about to die.

"It'll be okay Goku." Krillin was saying. "You'll pull through, you always do."

Goku pushed his arm up and Krillin took his hand, certainly he knew that wasn't the case this time. Without a senzu, there was no hope. Goku had been shot through the chest, his blood surrounded him. There was nothing to be done, and Goku knew it.

Honestly, Goku didn't remember all of what he said. Something to encourage his friends, make them less sad. Something about Gohan and ChiChi, something about death, something about life. He couldn't remember anything, and suddenly the pain was one hundred times worse. He cringed and closed once eye, still looking at Krillin.

Memories of the past four years invaded his consciousness. Marrying ChiChi, kissing her, Gohan's birth, his first steps, wrestling matches on the floor, getting spit up on, sleeping outside, fishing, training…so many things flashed in front of him so fast he couldn't keep them strait. He thought of Gohan and ChiChi, and he smiled.

The pain was gone.

"Goodbye." He said, to everyone around him. To his family.

And he was gone, his body taken by Kami to train in outer world. There was nothing left but the red stains on the grass, and a small boy laying unconscious in Bulma's arms.

XxXx

ChiChi lay in her bed alone for the first time in over five years. Goku hadn't come home, Gohan was going to miss school in the morning, and Krillin came to visit out of no where. The little monk had acted very strange, and ChiChi was no fool. She knew something was up, she knew something was happening.

Something was wrong.

Tomorrow she'd find out the truth, she'd find out why she had this empty feeling. A sinking feeling that something was missing, that she was suddenly not whole anymore.

She'd find Goku, she would shout at him, he'd apologies and somehow make her anger disappear. They'd kiss and make up, send Gohan to school the next day, and life would go back to normal.

Wouldn't it?

Yes. ChiChi knew it would. Perhaps they'd had a complicated beginning, and didn't quite know what they were getting into, but now she was sure they'd make it. They had a life together, and nothing could break that up or take it away. She just hoped, that her little sixth sense was wrong. Nothing bad had happened, Goku was just being Goku. Slightly neglectful emotionally, cheerful and naïve. He probably didn't even have a clue he had her worried.

He just didn't have a clue altogether.

"Goodnight Goku, wherever you are. We'll fight tomorrow I'm sure, but make up soon enough. Just don't stay gone long, I can barely sleep without you now." She closed her eyes. "I love you, you knuckle-head. And you know it too."

Minutes later she was asleep, not knowing that tomorrow she'd face the harsh truth that her husband was dead and her son taken by their enemy. She didn't know she'd have to learn to live without him through many of their years of marriage. She didn't know just how strong she would have to become, and learn to live without him, learn to forgive him, and learn to always accept him when he came back home.

She was strong and he was her hero, that's why they will always remain together.

Always.

Fin


End file.
